


To Nurse

by Charon53



Series: Because faith decided differently... [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cane, Disabled Baelfire, Emotional Hurt Mr. Gold, F/M, Gold can be an ass, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Motherly Belle, Nanny Belle, Nurse Belle, Slow Romance, disabled, no magic, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charon53/pseuds/Charon53
Summary: Belle becomes the nanny of Baelfire, son of the feared Mr. Gold. He is hurting and not only because his son needs a wheelchair. Is Belle able to survive in the icy household and offer the boy the happiness and support a growing boy needs? Or will she only cut her fingers on the many pieces of Gold's broken heart?
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Because faith decided differently... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892077
Comments: 84
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! I must let you know that I do not owe anything concerning OUAT and I will not make any money from this. I wrote this for my own pleasure and then shared it with you so you can hopefully enjoy it as well, so please let me know if you do so!  
> ps. English is not my native language.

"This must be it." Belle muttered to herself as she checked the address twice. She stood in front of a big house, almost a big castle if you would have asked her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped on the metal ramp, entering the porch. A nice polished brass lion-headed knocker adorned the large door. Taking another deep breath and knocked twice. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a lady in a black dress, her hair streaked with grey.

"Belle French?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am. I have been invited for the job interview as nurse." Belle replied and something looking quite like relief crossed the woman's face.

"Come in, please." She invited quite more warmly now. "Mr. Gold is in his study. I shall go and announce your arrival." Belle nodded and followed her, getting no time to properly look around. She patiently waited to get called in.

"Miss French?" Mr. Gold asked once Belle stepped into the study. The study was darkly furnished a large desk and one wall full of books. "Please sit." He invited. The only other free seat in the room was what looked like a kitchen chair. He obviously had no need for company when he worked from home.

"Thank you for receiving me." Belle said as she sat down, brushing a wrinkle from her grey skirt. A middle-aged man sat on the other side of the desk. His face blank and his dark eyes calculating. Long brown hair hung upon his shoulders, it had a gentle wave in it. The proud stature he had was obviously quite intimidating for everyone who looked at him.

"So, please tell me, miss French, why do you think you are suitable for taking care of my disabled son and this household?" Mr. Gold asked after he took a moment to shuffle through some papers.

"I am flexible and capable of many things. I possess all required certificates." Belle calmly replied.

"I saw on your application that you have been working at the elderly home. What have you learned there that you can apply here? Furthermore, why would you give up a perfectly good payed job to take your chances here?"

"Patience. That is mostly what I have learned at the elderly home. You certainly cannot rush one when they have all the time of the world." Belle gave him a little smile, but only received the blank and serious face back, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Well, ehm, I had expected more excitement and chaos, and frankly, after a while I started to grow a little bored. Besides an occasional wanderer that got lost, nothing really happened."

"I do not seek chaos, nor excitement, miss French." Gold stated and sternly gazed at her.

"I am certain I can take good care of your son. I can help him with his homework if he needs me to." Mr. Gold stayed silent for a while. “I can cook quite well if I may say so… I have no problem taking courses if you want or need me to.”

"I shall go and give you a call by the end of the week." He then said before he slowly rose to his feet, lest the girl tried to talk off his ears. Belle watched as the man took a sleek black, gold handled cane in his hand before he stepped around the desk. "If you please follow me." he drawled when it seemed like Belle had not understood the conversation was over.

"Oh, forgive me." Belle quickly said as she stood, following the man back to the door. Mr. Gold had a severe limp on his right foot, Belle observed. Maybe the library would offer some insights about what happened to the family… She mused and almost bumped into him when he stopped walking, because they had arrived at the entry.

"Have a good day, Miss French." Gold said as he opened the door for her.

"Have a good day yourself, Mr. Gold." Belle said with a bright smile before she stepped through the door since the man did not offer her a hand to shake. The large door clicked close, softly. Mr. Gold stood there for a moment as he watched the girl leave. She had been the only applicant to the job, no doubt his reputation proceeded him. Slowly he hobbled back to his office, where he sat down with a soft sigh.

"Sir?" The elderly nanny asked as she peeked her head around the door. "Shall I get you a cup of tea?"

"Yes." Mr. Gold replied and buried his face in his hands for a moment. When he heard the door open, he quickly straightened.

"When is the next applicant coming?" She asked as she put a cup of tea on the desk.

"Miss French was the only one to apply." He coldly replied as he took the cup off the saucer. He did not like her to nose around, unaware on how much worse it could become.

"I do hope she did reach your absurdly high standards, otherwise you must lower them. I would very like to retire sooner then later." She said to him before she left the dour man alone. He had no choice, did he? Mr. Gold was shaken out of his musings when a knock sounded on the door of his study.

“Yes?”

“Dinner is ready, sir.” The nanny replied. With a small nod, Gold climbed to his feet, walking to the dining room. “Good evening, Baelfire.” He softly greeted when he noticed his son was already present and sitting on his spot on the table.

“Good evening, papa.” The boy quietly replied. The nanny served them their dinner before she quickly disappeared to the kitchen for her own dinner.

*BRB*

It was Thursday evening that Belle received a call from Mr. Gold.

“Hello?” Belle asked, as the number on her phone only said ‘Private’.

“Miss French?” The voice on the other side of the line, calmly said. “Mr. Gold speaking.” He said once the other side of the line stayed silent. “I have to congratulate you upon receiving the job as nanny for my son.”

“Really? Thank you, Mr. Gold.” Belle said as she beamed from the other side of the line.

“I expect you to move in Saturday morning and start your job on Monday. That will leave you enough time to get settled.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Belle replied. “When can I come over to sign the contract?”

“We shall get that settled Saturday afternoon.”

“That sounds fine.”

“Have a good night, Miss French.” Before Belle could say anything else, the line disconnected.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ah, Miss French. Have you brought all your things with you?" Mr. Gold said as he opened the door.

"Everything is back in my car." Belle said with a nod, and Gold noticed a run-down car that long ago had been red, but because of the amount of sun had turned it pink on a lot of places.

"Very well. I shall give you a quick tour before you can start moving in your things." Belle stepped in and to the left there was an arch, leading to the spacious living room. "Through here is the kitchen." Gold said as he pointed to the first door to the right. "The second door leads to the dining room, where we will have dinner every evening."

"Okay. Do I get any other instructions in form of a diet that needs to be followed?"

"The instructions you will find in a binder when I show you your rooms." Gold replied and walked on. "There is no need for you to ever go upstairs. My rooms are there, and there is no need for you to clean them. You have been in my study, and you neither need to come in there." Belle nodded, feeling a little annoyed at the cold tone Gold used to speak to her. "The door to the right is the utility room. The doors to the left belong to Baelfire's rooms. The two remaining doors to the right will be your rooms for as long as you stay here." Belle nodded and saw that there was a porch on the back of the house.

"Can I go in?" She asked looking at Gold, who offered a small nod. Belle opened the last door, which granted her access to a spacious bedroom. She could not help but smile. "It's so big." She muttered as she walked around. A big double bed stood against the wall with a large cabinet to the opposite wall, which held a door that she guessed would lead to the bathroom. In the corner of the room stood two chairs, also white with a small table next to it.

"That is the binder in which you will find all the information you will need." Gold said, watching the girl carefully. "If you have finished gaping at the room, I would like to discuss you contract with you."

"Oh, please." Belle said with a nod and let Mr. Gold lead her to his study. Gold sat down and produced a small pile of paper from his top drawer.

"Take your time reading it. If you have any questions, do ask."

"I will." Belle said with a nod and took the document, reading carefully through it. "You pay the double what i earn at the elderly home…" Belle said as she looked up from the document.

"Must I remind you that you will have a 24/7 job?" Gold calmly said.

"I know, but I will be living here as well…" Belle said.

"Do you have any other questions, Miss French?"

"Yes." Belle said after a moment. "You can just call me Belle."

"That was not a question," Gold tiredly drawled, "And no. I prefer to keep this strictly professional. I also expect no less that you will address me as Mr. Gold or sir." He said with a small nod. "Do we have a deal, dearie?" He held out a fancy pen for her.

"Yes, sir." Belle replied as she took the pen, as a bitter taste slipped in her mouth. She signed the document before placing it back on the desk, with the pen on top. Gold flipped through the document before putting down his own signature.

"Here are the keys you will need. One for the front door, the garage and one for the car you will have to use to drive Baelfire around." Belle nodded and took the keys. "I have a credit cart, which you can use for grocery shopping or anything else that my son requires. A limit of 500 dollars should suffice." Belle's eyes bulged out of her head at that.

"How much money do you think I will need for groceries?" She could not help but blurt out.

"The money is not just for groceries." Gold said, looking at her. "Go and move in your things, then park your car in the garage." He instructed. He would not have the old shabby thing spoiling the pristine picture of his house.

"Yes, sir." Belle replied while she tried not to frown. She took the credit card and put it in her purse she was carrying before she went to get her two bags from the back of her little red car. She dropped the bags on front of the cabinet before she flopped down on her new, and very soft bed. After a moment, she got up again to park her car in the garage. A big Cadillac stood out on the driveway while a silver, van-like vehicle was parked inside. Without doubt, that would be the car she had to use to drive around Baelfire. Before closing the garage, she noticed there was another door in the garage. Trying the handle, she noticed it was unlocked. The utility room. She observed as she stepped inside. Going back, she closed the garage door and entered the house again.

"Mr. Gold?" She asked as she knocked on the door of the study.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"My car is in the garage, what am I to do next?" Belle asked as she kept standing in the doorpost.

"have you gone though the binder in your room?" Gold asked, obviously looking annoyed. "I thought so… You find a complete schedule in there."

"Thanks, I guess." Belle said before she softly closed the door of the study again. Walking to her room, she first decided to check out the bathroom, that was small but more then big enough with a large shower, toilet and even a double sink. She rand her hand over the soft grey towels before she returned to her bedroom and sat down with the binder. Everything she needed to know about Baelfire's medical condition was in the binder. It also included a day to day schedule with all of her chores she required to do. 'Wake Baelfire at 6:30.' ,'Breakfast served at 7:00' and so on.

"Shoot." Belle cursed as she went over to the weekend schedule and found they would have lunch at 12:30, and when she looked up, the clock told her it was already 12:40. She threw the binder back onto the table before he rushed to the kitchen, only to bump into Mr. Gold.

"Miss French?" Gold asked with a raised eyebrow, shifting slightly to regain his balance. "Surely I do not need to tell you you are not allowed to run indoors?" He drawled.

"Forgive me for being late, and bumping into you, Mr. Gold…" Belle quickly said, inhaling the spicy scent of his cologne before stepping backwards, because she was still way to close to the man. "I shall start making lunch right away!"

"Hold your horses, miss French." Gold said, almost looking bored. "The contract does not start until Monday. For this time, you will be excused for your tardiness." Belle only nodded dumbly and watched as Gold took a small tray in his left hand before walking though the swinging door. Only when she was alone, Belle snapped from her stupor, looking around. The kitchen cabinets were painted in an vintage dark green with brass handles and a wooden work surface. Green glazed tiles decorated the wall behind the furnace and the top cabinets had decorated glass showing off a portion of the ceramics. After she had taken in the kitchen, she walked through the swinging door. Father and son were both eating their lunch with a cup of tea.

"Miss French… It appears you have not finished the binder as it seems. My son and I will eat in private." Gold said, looking rather annoyed.

"I have not." Belle said, noticing the boy was curiously watching her.

"What are you waiting for then? Leave us be." Gold this time snapped. This was probably why the previous nanny was so relieved at her arrival… Belle quietly slipped back in the kitchen; her appetite gone. As far as she had seen, the binder did not give her any information on Gold's medical history. Maybe he had forgotten to take his pain meds, or worse, ran out of them. For he had a reason to be so grouchy, right? Who knew she could fix it… Feeling quite confident, she went to rummage through the cabinets until she had found a jar of jam and some bread before she made herself a jelly sandwich. Once she had finished eating, she washed the food down with a glass of water. Putting her used utilities in the sink, she refilled her glass before she returned to her room to finish reading the binder.

*BRB*

"Who is that papa?" Bae asked with big eyes.

"She will be your new nanny." Gold replied.

"Oh." Bae softly said. He disliked, or rather hated it how his father never told him anything. He never even asked how his way was…

"Finish your lunch Bae." His father called his attention back to his half-eaten sandwich.

"I am not hungry anymore." Bae said, earning a little disapproving look from his father.

"Are you sure son? You need your nutrients to grow big and strong."

"I am sure." Bae said. Gold hummed but did not want to argue with his son. As soon as Gold had finished eating, Baelfire pushed himself off from the table before he pushed the wheels of his wheelchair. Gold shook his head and went to clean up. He scowled at the dishes in the sink before he put everything in the dishwasher. He quickly checked upon his son, finding him in the living room, playing on his game console. Once Belle had finished reading the binder, she looked at her bags. She would put her clothes in the cabinet tonight, she decided as she got up. Her first priority now would be introducing herself to Baelfire, who she would go and care for, obviously.

"Baelfire?" Belle softly called once she found the boy in the living room, playing one of the if not the newest game console.

"Hi." The boy greeted as he looked up from his game.

"I believe we have not been introduced yet, I am Belle French, but you may just call me Belle if you like." Belle put up her warmest smile and held out her hand for the boy to shake. Bae shook her hand, looking curiously at her.

"Belle?" He tested. "So, you will be my new nanny?"

"Yes. I will help you when you need me too and keep everything clean." The boy nodded. "Shall I get us something to drink?  Anything you want?" 

"Can I have some soda?" Bae asked, his eyes shining.

"I need to go and look for soda, but if I cannot find it, is there anything else I can get you?"

"Anything you are having." Bae said, knowing they would not have any soda at home. Maybe he could convince her bringing some?

"All right, I will be right back." Belle said and spent almost ten minutes looking though the cabinets for any sign of soda, finding nothing. She them added an extra mug to the tea tray. It appeared Mr. Gold only liked his tea in one way since the only blend in the tea box was an strong variation of English black tea.

"How do you want your tea?" Belle asked as she entered the living room with the tray.

"Three cubes, please."

"You like sweet, hm?" Belle asked as she added three cubes to Bae's mug before handing it over. She added one to her own mug, but almost gagged at the bitter taste, so she quickly added another cube. Baelfire smirked at him before he took a sip of his tea.

"Next time you should add a little cream."

"Already getting cheeky to me, are we?" Belle tutted with a smile. "I can already start with making a list of things we need to go and buy for next week, starting with different kinds of tea."

"And soda." Bae added over the rim of his cup.

"And soda." Belle agreed to much satisfaction of Bae.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, miss French." Gold said as he stepped into the living room. "Dinner is about to be served." Belle looked up to the man. He was still in his button up and tie, despite being at home, and cooking none the less.

"I will go and set the plates." Belle offered as she stood, taking the tray in her hands.

"There is no need, miss French." Gold said as Baelfire unlocked the brakes from his wheelchair. Mr. Gold followed Belle to the kitchen where she noticed Gold had set the table for one person.

"You want me to eat alone in here…" Belle said, growing sad at the idea to be eating alone every single meal. Gold only hummed as he started to fill two dishes, no doubt for himself and Bae.

"Feel free to help yourself." Gold said as he skilfully balanced both plates on his left hand before walking through the door. Belle sighed. She had to go and change this. She helped herself on a small portion of penne with spinach and salmon. She was pleasantly surprised at the taste, and soon was helping herself to a second, larger serving. She was about to clean up, when Gold entered with their empty plates, putting them in the dishwasher and raised an eyebrow at the nanny.

"I would appreciate that you put all used ceramics and utilities in the dishwasher the next time. I am not into seeing dirty dishes every single time I set foot in here."

"Yes, sir. Anything else you have neglected to tell me?" Belle curtly asked, but she managed not to snap at the constantly grouchy man.   
"I lock the doors every evening before I will retrieve. I do not wish to be disrupted under any circumstance but Bae's health."

"All right." Belle said with a nod before she went to put her things in the dishwasher and cleaned off the table. "Where is your father?" Belle curiously asked as she entered the living room where Bae was playing his videogame again. Baelfire responded with a small shrug.

"Probably back to his study."

"You think he would like to come and watch a movie?" Belle asked as she discovered the television, nicely tucked away in the large dresser. Several small trinkets stood on the shelf above and below, nothing too special.

"Don't think so."

"Then how about we go and watch a movie? Your pick." Belle said with a smile.

"Okay." Baelfire agreed and tucked the console away in between the side of his wheelchair and his leg. He then took the remote that Belle offered before turning on the tv. Bae settled for a comedy show. Belle made herself comfortable and watched with the boy, hoping this counted as something like bonding.

"Would you like a little snack and something to drink?"

"We don't have any snacks for a movie." Bae quietly replied.

"Well, that does not mean we cannot take a biscuit." Belle quipped as she went to make some more tea, with the required amount of sugar before returning. "There you go." She said as she handed him a mug. She put her own down on a coaster on the table before she quickly dashed back for the biscuit tin.

"Thanks." Bae replied once she offered him the open box.

"Does your father cook often?" Belle asked as she kicked off her shoes before tucking her feet beneath her as she sat down.

"He used to, but now he almost never cooks, not even when Alma had her free day." Bae said before he nibbled from his biscuit.

"He is like a real good cook. I loved the pasta."

"It is one of my favourites." He beamed up at her. "Oh, the movie is on again." That effectively cut down the conversation, but it was a conversation none the less.

"All right, time for bed." Belle called when the movie finished, and the credits started to roll on the screen. Bae gave a small nod and handed his empty mug to his new nanny. "All right, go and get ready for bed, I will be there in a minute."

"Yes, Belle." Bae said and unlocked the braked before wheeling himself out of the living room. Belle made sure she turned off the TV and closed the cabinet before bringing the dirty mugs to the dishwasher. Belle then made sure she turned off all lights. As she walked through the hallway to Bae's room, she noticed a thin strip of light coming from underneath the door to Gold's study. How was it that the man was working on a Saturday evening? Belle shook his head in sympathy for the child before knocking on his door.

"Are you already in bed Baelfire?"

"Almost, but you can come in if you want." Bae responded as he was halfway though getting himself upon his bed.

"Do you need any help?" Belle asked as she watched the boy, who was now dressed in a blue pyjama.

"No, I've got this." Bae almost proudly said and several minutes later he had himself all situated.

"Anything else I can do for you? Do you have everything you need for the night?"

"I think I have everything." Bae said as he turned to look at his nightstand, where a glass of water and his small buzzer lay.

"Okay, then I wish you a very good night and sweet dreams." Belle said, gently smoothing out the blanket. "Do you need me to turn off the light?"

"I cannot reach it now, so you need to." Bae said sending her a little grin. "Good night." The boy said as Belle turned off the light before she closed the door. Belle allowed herself a little smile. Baelfire was a sweet child, maybe even when he seemed a little shy. She decided to leave the light in the hallway on before she slipped in her room. Now she finally could go and test out her bed. She dressed herself in a nightgown and brushed her teeth before she crawled beneath the blankets, but not before she took the book she was currently reading out of her bag. She read until she felt tired. She put the book aside before she snuggled into her pillow and blankets. She would put her clothes into the cabinets tomorrow. She mused before she drifted asleep in the softest bed she had ever slept upon.

*BRB*

"Shall we go outside for a walk?" Belle asked as she looked at Bae, still dressed in the blue pyjamas. She was sure the boy would go and dress after breakfast, but it appeared she had been wrong.

"I am not allowed to go alone…" Bae said with a shrug, even if the idea to go for a walk appealed to him.

'Well, if you get dressed, then I will take you."

"You should ask papa first. I am sure he will say no." Bae quietly said, before he turned back to the cartoon that was playing on the tv.

"I will go and ask." Belle said, giving him a little smile before he walked over to the study and knocked.

"Yes?" Gold asked before Belle invited herself in.

"I was thinking about taking Baelfire out for a walk."

"You are not on duty yet, miss French." Gold replied, not looking up from the document he was hunched over.

"Well, I do not need to be on duty to take your son out for some fresh air, do I?" Belle asked as she planted her hands on her hips.

"If Baelfire desires to get some fresh air, he can go and sit on the porch." Gold replied as he finally looked up at the nanny.

"That is not the same. I am sure he has seen the backyard a hundred thousand of times already."   
"Miss French..." Gold drawled. "If you want to discuss things, I suggest you go and visit a politics club or something alike. If I say no, I'd have you not argue with me."

"It is about the wellbeing of your son we are speaking about!" Belle exclaimed, turning red of anger.

"As if I do not know what is best for my son?" Gold asked, as he slowly arose from his seat. His eyes flashed dangerously as he leant forward, leaning with both hands on the desk. "I suggest you go and take yourself for a walk before I decide you do not need to return." Gold hissed. Belle obviously wanted to stand her ground, but another voice stopped her.

"Belle…" Bae quietly called her. "It is not worth fighting over… I will go and sit at the porch." The boy looked sad before he turned around, returning to the living room.

"If you would please leave me to return to my work." Gold requested, snapping Belle from her stupor. She had no intention to make Baelfire sad. Belle let out her breath slowly before she stepped out of the study, closing her door. She would apologise to Bae in a little bit. She needed to calm down first. Returning to her room, she picked up her book form her nightstand and went to the porch. The garden looked a little neglected, the grass was high, and the bushes were in a need of a good trim. Weeds sprouted in between the cobble stones that made a path to the back of the garden, where a lovely little pavilion stood. The white paint was peeling from the cast iron garden set, rusty at a few places. Surrounded by, and overgrown with roses, Belle knew that this would become one of her favourite places. She sat down on the most decent chair before she started to read.

"There you are! You missed lunch." Bae's voice made her look up from her book. How long had she been reading?

"Are you okay, Baelfire?" She asked as she noticed the boy had a bit of trouble getting over the overgrown path.

"I am. I was wondering if you could make some tea?"

"I sure can. Do you want to have tea out here?"

"I am here now." Bae nodded. "Had to go all the way round the house to get here." Belle frowned a little at that.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"I am not a baby, Belle." Bae said, feeling a little annoyed, but smiling none the less.

"All right, I will be right back." Belle said and went back to the house, only now noticing that back porch indeed had no ramp. She would need to go and fix it. Belle mused as she made tea. Having assembled a tray, she made it back outside again, only to find Bae with his nose in her book.

"Do you like the book?" Belle asked with a smile as she put the tray down.

"Dunno." Bae replied before he put the book back down. "Do you like it?"

"I do like it indeed." Belle said with a smile and opened the biscuit tin. “Do you have a favourite book?” Bae shook his head as he picked up his mug.

“We have only grown up books in here. They are no fun.”

“Really?” Belle mused. “How about we are going to visit the library after school tomorrow. Then you can go and pick out a few books. I am sure you will find something there you will like.”

“Okay.” Bae agreed with an eager nod.

“What do you think about the garden? We sure need to do something about it if we are going to sit here more often.

“I don’t think I can offer you any help…” Baelfire said, his face once again sad.

“I am sure you can!” Belle said. “We only have to find something you can do.” Belle was silent for a minute. “I think you can paint the chairs and table. I will go and collect some old newspaper and some paint. That will be a good start, don’t you think?”

“I guess.” Bae agreed. Belle smiled at the boy. That was at least a better proposal then giving the boy some shears and letting him try and trim the bushes… “Will you play with me in the garden once we finished tidying it up?” He boy asked after a while.

“Of course I will.” Belle nodded. “You still have some toys for outside?”

“I think there will still be some toys in the shed.” Bae said as he pointed somewhere behind Belle. Belle needed a moment before she spotted the small shed behind all kinds of overgrown plants.

“We have to be careful, otherwise we can go and have a treasure hunt in your own backyard.” She said with a chuckle. “You want some more tea?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I am not into having Rumple and Belle fight constantly, but a bit of quarrelling does no harm.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle lay in bed, staring up at the white ceiling, if there was enough light to see it. It was a quarter past six, and her new job would officially in fifteen minutes. She had slept poorly due to the nerves, she guessed. The bed was all big and comfy, so she had nothing to complain about. With a soft sigh, she reached for the bedside light and flicked it on. She yawned and stretched before she climbed out of bed. Fifteen minutes later, she was all dressed, with her hair in a low bun.

"Bae, are you awake? It is time to get up." Belle waited for a moment before she knocked and called again.

"I am awake." Baelfire called back after a minute.

"All right, go and go your thing, then I will get breakfast ready." She replied and returned for the binder before she went to the kitchen. There was already a pot with hot water upon the stove, so Belle assumed Gold had made himself some tea. She started on Bae's lunchbox before she went to make the boy and herself some breakfast.

"Good morning, papa." She heard Bae call through the door, before some rustle of paper.

"Good morning Bae. Have a nice day at school." Gold's voice sounded before the scraping of wood against wood, indicating Gold had pushed his chair back from the table. When Belle entered the dining room with a cup of tea and plate for Baelfire, Gold was already gone. The folded newspaper and his dirty dish and teacup still stood at the head of the table.

"Good morning Baelfire." She greeted as she put the items down. "Where did your father go?" She curiously asked.

"He went to work." Bae gave a small shrug.

"Would you mind if I sit with you while having breakfast?" Belle asked. If they both had to eat alone, they could just as well eat together.

"No, I do not." Bae said, a little brighter.

"Then I will be right back." Belle said and came to sit at the other side of the table with the boy before starting her own breakfast. "Do you like it?"

"It is fine." Bae nodded as he tucked in his meal. "Can I sometimes have something different for breakfast? I like have this always." The boy motioned to his with hazelnut paste covered scone.

"I am sure you can. I will bring out the basket of spreads, then you can make your own breakfast."

"I'd like to try that." Bae said and soon had finished. Belle checked the time. "All right, we have ten minutes before we need to leave. Is there anything you would like to do in that time?"

"I still need to put on my shoes."

"You go and do that, then I will go and clean up here." Bae nodded and once he wheeled himself to the hallway, Belle gathered the dishes to put them in the dishwasher. She took Baelfire's lunchbox before she went to go and see where the boy was. "I have your lunchbox." Belle said as she watched the boy tie his laces.

"My bag is still in my room." Bae replied before he turned around to go and fetch it. "Thanks." He said as he stuffed it in his bag. "You only need to put it on the back of my wheelchair."

"Anything else we need to do before we go?" Belle asked once the bag was in place.

"I have everything." Baelfire said as he started to wheel himself over to the door.

"In a moment, then I will get the car." Belle said and soon had the van parked in front of the house.

"That was quick." Bae remarked when Belle had his wheelchair strapped in the van in less then three minutes.

"I had my fair share of practice." Belle flashed a smile through the mirror. Ten minutes later, Belle had the van parked at the disabled spot. "Do you need me to walk you to your class?" Belle asked once Baelfire was out of the van.

"No, I will be fine, thanks." Bae said looking at her. "Are we still going to visit the library when I have finished school?"

"If you want to, we can go." Belle smiled. "Now off to your classes before you are too late. "I will wait for you here when you finished your school for today."

"Okay. I will see you in the afternoon." Bae said with a wave before he started wheeling himself across the playgrounds, and then disappeared inside. Belle made for a quick grocery stop before she went back to Gold's house. Once all the groceries had found their way in the pantry, she took up her binder that she left at the kitchen table to see what her chores were. She decided to go and clean Bae's room and bathroom. Once she had finished, it was already past noon, she really needed to go and get a watch or something…. She however had finished her chores for today and had another hour and a half before she would need to go and collect Baelfire. She kept a good eye upon the big grandfather's clock in the living room in between trying to read from her book. When it was a quarter to three, she put her book away and took the van.

"Hello Baelfire, how was your day?" Belle greeted as she opened the back so they could wheel himself in the back.

"Good." Baelfire replied as he locked the wheels before Belle strapped him in. "Are we still going to the library?"

"You seem eager to get some books." Belle chuckled. "It's just a few minutes away." Belle promised before she went to sit behind the wheel. Baelfire smirked once he wheeled himself up to the library, followed by Belle.

"Where do I need to go and start?" Bae asked as he looked around with big eyes.

"To the back, I think there you will find something you will like. Just call me if you need help or anything, then I will be picking out some books for myself."

"Okay." Bae nodded and went to look at the shelves full of books. "Belle?" Bae called after he found a book that he liked to go and read.

"One moment." Belle answered and after a moment found the boy, already three books in her hands. "What can I do for you?"

"You think I can take this one to borrow?" Bae showed her the book he had found.

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory from Roald Dahl." Belle read aloud. "That sounds like an excellent choice. Is that the only book you want to take, or do you like to look around for a little bit longer?"

"Don't you think we will get home too late?" Bae asked, obviously concerned.

"I do not think so. Although you might have to finish your homework after dinner." Bae gave a small nod before his eyes started to roam again over the backs of the books, looking for another title that might interest him. "What about this one?" Belle asked as she showed him another book.

"What's Eighty Days Around the World about?" He asked as he took the book from her to have a better look.

"You will have to read to find out." Belle said with a smile. "Would you like to try that one as well?"

"I think so." Bae said with a smile.

"Then let's go and check these out, then we can go home for a well-deserved cup of tea and biscuit before you need to go and do your homework.

"Yes, Belle." Bae said, even if he really wanted to go and read now. She added both books to her stack, and soon they were outside of the library with a bag full of books. After Belle drove them home, she sent Bae to his room to go and do his homework, promising he could go and read when he had finished. Her first priority was making some tea, bringing Baelfire a mug and a biscuit. Belle took a moment to nurse her tea before she decided it was best to start on preparing the ingredients for dinner. It was exactly half past five when Belle heard the front door, signalling the Lord of the house had arrived. When she had almost finished dinner, she went to get Bae and Gold.

"How is your homework coming along?" Belle asked after she lightly knocked on the open door of Bae's door.

"Almost finished." Bae looked up from his desk.

"Well, dinner is almost finished as well, so if you go and wash your hands?"

"I will be right there." Bae said with a nod and finished making the exercise before going to wash his hands. Belle gave him a smile before she knocked on the door of Gold's study.

"Dinner is about to be ready." Belle called, not waiting for Gold's reply, lest she burn anything. Belle filled two plates before bringing them to the dining room, where both Gold and Baelfire sat on their place, patiently waiting. "I do hope it is good enough." She said as she put the plates down.

"Thank you." Gold politely said.

"Thank you, Belle." Bae said with a little more enthusiasm. Belle nodded and made sure they both were provided from a glass of water before she returned to the kitchen to have her own meal. She had to be patient, right? After everyone had finished, she cleaned up, having some tea, waiting till Bae had finished his homework. "Belle? Can I have my book now?" Bae asked as he rolled himself in the living room, looking quite proud.

"Have you all finished then?" Belle asked.

"Yep. I even did a few exercises for tomorrow, then I have even more time to read tomorrow."

"Really? Then you for sure have deserved to have some fun now." Belle smiled and handed him the two books. "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks!" Bae beamed up a smile before he opened Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, captivated by the story in moments.

"Time for bed, Baelfire." Belle called just before the clock struck eight. "Finish your page, then put this in between." Belle said and held out a single sheet of the sticky note. Bae gave a pout but did as he was told.

"I will come and tuck you in." Belle promised as she took the book back when the boy handed it back. "Are you in bed?" Belle asked about thirty minutes later, standing in front of the closed door of Bae's room.

"I am." Bae replied, and only then Belle came in, and went to tuck the boy in.

"There, all settled?"

"Yes." Bae nodded. Getting tucking in was a little childishly, but he could not find it in himself to complain. It felt at least if Belle cared enough to come and wish him a good night. It had been so long ago he had been tucked in…

"All right, sweet dreams." Belle said with a little smile before she flicked off the light and closed the door behind her. Belle decided for a long hot shower before she would crawl into bed with one of her new books to get started.

It was near midnight that Gold emerged from his study, feeling quite ready for bed as well. With a soft breath, he opened the door of his son's room, to watch his precious boy sleep. He wished he could be a better father; he knew he should do better. Letting out a soft sigh, he closed the door again, to limp upstairs, to his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was Belle's first day, she handled it pretty well. I think next up will be Belle's first free day. What should she go and do with her free time?


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday. Today would be her free day. Belle had no idea what she was to do with the time. She could go and read all day. After a moment she realised she had not seen her friends for such a long time. Belle had almost finished dressing when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Miss French?" Gold's voice drifted through the door.

"Just a minute!" Belle called back and made sure she was presentable before she opened the door.

"What can I do for you?" Belle asked as she opened the door to face her employer.

"As you know, this is your free day. I would like to know if you are having dinner here tonight, or that I only have to cook for two."

"I think I will eat here." Belle said with a nod.

"I will serve dinner at half past six." Gold said with a nod. "Have a good day." He nodded and turned. Bae was already waiting at the front door and waved at Belle.

"Have a nice day!" Belle called back as she waved before she went to put on her shoes. Belle had easily settled into the rhythm that the binder told her to follow. Even if getting up at six thirty was a little early. She had more then enough time to finish her chores. She had even found a radio with a relatively good station she could turn on while cleaning. She took her purse and the two sets of keys before she headed out. Locking the door behind her, she was a little surprised that she found the Cadillac still present on the driveway, until she realised that he needed the van to get Bae to school. Getting her more pink than red car out of the garage, she decided that it was better to do a grocery round before she could stop by at Granny's for lunch. With Gold's credit card, Belle went to the paint shop where she bought some white paint, suitable for painting metals and other required supplies. From Mr. Clark's grocery store she bought a small wristwatch, knowing she needed it after she ran ten minutes late yesterday when she was to pick up Baelfire. She even ended up buying a book, and she was also allowed to take a whole pile of old newspapers from Mr. Clark. She also ran by Marco and August to see if they could make a ramp for the back porch, so Bae did not need to wheel himself all the way around the house if he wanted to get into the garden again. After Belle promised to sent them the measurements, it was time for some lunch.

"Belle?" Ruby asked as she came bouncing over once she saw her friend.

"Hey, Ruby!" Belle said and gave in to the one-armed hug she received from the waitress.

"Since when have you been in town?"

"Last week I came back." Belle said as she waved at Granny before she sat down at one of the bar stools.

"And you only came by now?" Ruby accused.

"Well, I have been busy with helping my father, and besides that, I have a new job, here in town."

"Really?" Ruby asked, obviously interested as she put the coffee pot down and leant on the counter with her elbows.

"I accepted the job as housekeeper and nurse from Mr. Gold."

"You are working for that ass?" Ruby exclaimed. Even Granny looked over her glasses.

"We can borrow you some money if that is why you took the job." Granny offered.

"I do not need any money." Belle said with a shake of her head. "So far it has not been bad. It has been but almost a week… I have no regrets. Baelfire is such a sweet boy."

"If you ever need anything, you know where to find us. You only need to ask." Granny said as she gently gave Belle's lower right arm a squeeze.

"Thank you." Belle said with a smile. Granny nodded before she went to serve some coffee and food to Leroy who sat down a minute ago.

"How can cope with him? I can shoot him already after five minutes?" Ruby asked. Luckily, it usually did not take so long to collect rent.

"Ruby!" Belle exclaimed. "He is at work the whole day, so I have the house to clean and things. I only see him after he comes home from the pawnshop. He does not even allow me to eat dinner with them, and after that he disappears in his study." Belle explained. It was true, she barely saw the man even when he was home.

"Anyway, can I take your order?" Ruby asked when she received a glare from her grandmother that she should return to work.

"If you know me so well, I am sure you still remember what I usually ordered." Belle said, smirking at Ruby. She looked her Belle for a moment before she went to pour a glass of iced tea.

"One iced tea. Two paninis with ketchup coming right up." Ruby called out.

"Thanks." Belle said with a smile. Five minutes later, Ruby provided Belle with her lunch. Even though she was eating alone, basically, she enjoyed the quiet chatter on the background. At least it was not completely silent.

"Do you have any time to go and do some fun things?" Ruby asked as she came to clear away the empty plate.

"I've got to check with Gold, but I have your number, right? Then I will text you with some dates so you can check." Belle offered.

"All right, but don't wait too long. The Rabbit Hole as two for one shot on Friday night."

"I will go and see what I can do Ruby." Belle smiled and payed granny. "I will come again soon." She promised before she left the diner.

"Belle? Is that really you?" Hopper waved back at her from the other side of the street where he was about to start his walk with Pongo.

"Archie!" Belle smiled. "How are you?" Belle crossed the street and kneeled so she could properly pet Pongo.

"I am fine, but what about you? Since when are you back in town, or are you just here for the holidays?"

"Good. I accepted the position of nanny in the Gold household." Belle said as she straightened.

"Really. I try to talk to Gold every time he comes to collect rent…" Archie said and pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose.

"That is nothing personal." Belle shook his head. "I have yet to have a civil conversation to have with him.

"What about Baelfire?" Archie curiously asked as he started walking a little, as Pongo started to get a bit impatient.

"Baelfire is a very sweet boy. I will go and do my best to make the boy smile because he deserves it. Who knows his laughter will be able to infect the grumpy Gold." Belle gave a soft chuckle.

"That would be a very curious theory." Hopper mused. "I am happy to have seen you again, Belle. I do hope you will succeed."

"Thanks, Archie. If I ever need some advise, I know where to find you."

"Just give me a call and I will free up some time." Archie said with a nod before he quickened his pace into normal walking speed. Belle turned around to go and pick up her car before returning to Gold's house. Belle was but half surprised when she found the house empty. She brought all the paint things to the back porch. She sat down on the wooden decking with one of the chairs and started to chip away at the peeling white paint. She was so concentrated upon her work that she did not even notice that Gold came home to drop off Bae before returning to the shop. Belle jumped a little when a loud knocking got her from her concentration. When she looked up, she found Baelfire waving at her from behind his bedroom window. Belle beamed up a smile before she got to her feet.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Bae?" Belle asked as she met the boy in the hallway.

"No, I was surprised to find you already home. I will go and start my homework so I can continue reading when I am done."

"That sounds like a very good idea." Belle said with a small smile. "You want tea and a biscuit?"

"Did you bring soda when you went shopping?" Bae hopefully asked.

"In fact, I did." Belle nodded. "I will get you some of that then."

"Thanks!" Bae beamed up before he wheeled himself back into his room to start his homework. Belle brought him a glass of soda and a biscuit after a minute before she returned to the half-stripped chair. Not being able to chip off all the paint, Belle got out a mouth mask and a piece of sanding paper.

“Belle you are all white.” Bae said with a giggle as he stood in the doorway, watching her. Belle looked up, smiling behind her mask.

“You want to come and help?” Belle invited.

“No, papa sent me to get you. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Is it that late already?” Belle asked as he put the sanding paper down and removed the mask. “Then I will be right here. I shall go and wash up first.

“You should wash up.” Bae agreed with a smirk. Belle gave a soft chuckle and walked into the kitchen five minutes later. “Belle?” Bae called once he heard her heals on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

“Bae?” Belle asked as she walked into the dining room. Gold was about to sit down to go and eat his own dinner.

"Papa? Can Belle please sit with us while eating? I really like it when she sits with me at breakfast. I never liked eating alone when Alma was my nanny. I am really sure Belle does not like it to eat alone as well." Bae put up his best puppy eyes. "Please papa?"

"If you insist, Bae." Gold said. Belle could see Gold was a little uncomfortable with his son's request, but he would need to get used to it like every new thing, right? She quickly fetched the cutlery from the kitchen and laid it out before she filled her plate and joined father and son for dinner.

Belle quietly ate and every time she looked at Bae, the boy smirked back, obviously very satisfied that he managed to convince his father.

“What did you do on your day off, Belle?” Bae curiously asked once they had all finished eating.

“Bae.” Gold warned, but Belle quickly waved away his concern. Belle told her about Granny and Archie, and also about Marco, deeming it well that Gold would know about the new ramp as well. Gold looked indifferent, while Bae was obviously excited about the news.

“Now I told you about my day, but I would like to hear about your day as well.” Belle said. “But I am going to make tea first.” Belle took the dirty plates and silverware and cleaned up as she waited for the water to boil. When she returned with two cups, Gold was still at the table, much to surprise for Belle and Bae. Belle did not object to him staying as she served him a cup of tea as well. Once Belle sat down, Baelfire started to tell about his day. The boy told them about the maths test they did, and that he had talked with Henry, who loved to read fairy tales.

Phase one of creating a homely atmosphere and routine, complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phase one complete! Having a moment to chat about your day over a cup of tea. Any ideas for Phase two?


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you going to do today, Belle?" Bae asked half way through breakfast.

"You should not speak with your mouth full." Belle gently scolded. "Firstly I will go and see how far Marco is with the ramp, and hopefully they can come and help place it. After that I think some chores in the garden will be in order.

"Can I help with the chores?" Bae asked after he swallowed his bite.

"I will have to go and see where you can help, but sure." Belle invited. "You can already start with chipping away at the paint of the other chairs and table."

"I can start with that." Bae agreed. "Then we might have a surprise for papa tonight."

"I do not think we can have tea already tomorrow on the garden set." Belle mused. "Ready to go and see if Marco has finished your new ramp?"

"Yes." Bae nodded. Ten minutes later they were in the van, on their way to Marco's workshop.

"Belle?" August asked as he parked his pick-up truck as Belle helped Bae out of the van.

"We came to see if the ramp is ready." Belle said with a smile.

"The ramp is ready." August nodded. "I was about to call when we could come and deliver it."

"Really? Then we best get home again, we are home the whole day."

"Father and I will be there somewhere between an half hour and an hour."

"Can I see the workshop before we go home?" Bae asked, looking from Belle to August.

"Come, I will give you a tour." August invited with a smile. Not that their workshop was big, so ten minutes later they were outside again.

"Thank you for the tour August." Bae chirped.

'You are welcome, Baelfire. We will be there soon enough to place the ramp." He promised and watched as Belle secured the wheelchair in the van. Bae waved at the man as they drove off.

"What are we going to do now?" Bae asked as soon as Belle joined him in front of his father's house.

"I think you can go and strip the chairs from their paint, then I will go and see if I can reach the shed to see which tools are back there." Belle said and unlocked the front door before letting Bae in. After Bae was settled Belle went to see if she could reach the shed. A few scratches on her arm later, Belle was in front of the shed. After three firm pulls, the crooked shed door opened, revealing a lot of dusty tools. In the corner of the shed she found an old hand mower among several other garden tools like big garden scissors and a leaf rake. With some effort she managed to get the lawnmower out of the shed and started to do the lawn. At some point she noticed that Bae was watching her with interest.

"Anything I can do for you?' Belle asked when she came near, pushing the mower out in front of her.

"I did not know we had that thing." Bae commented.

"It is a little old and rusty, but it does the job." Belle said with a smile.

"Oh, I think I heard the doorbell." Bae said as he perked up a little.

"I will have a look." Belle said with a nod and carefully leant the mower against the railing before she went to see who was. Seeing it was August, she sent them around the house with the ramp. Ten minutes later, Marco and August had installed the ramp they made.

"Can I try now?" Bae asked once they had finished.

"Go ahead." August invited.

"Look Belle!" Baelfire cheered as he went up the ramp a couple of times.

"It looks like it works. Can I offer you both something to drink?"

"No thank you, we will go home for lunch now." Marco said.

"Thank you for your help." Belle thanked them and walked them back to the truck. "Shall we have some lunch as well?"

'I am going to wash my hands." Bae agreed.

"If we finished stripping the paint today, we can start painting them tomorrow. Then we can have tea in the garden next week." Belle estimated as they ate their lunch.

"I'll go and continue." Bae said when he had finished. After Belle cleaned up the dishes, she continued to trim the lawn. "Belle, I have finished with the chair." Bae called. Now only the table was still covered half in the old paint.

"You can help me trim the rose bushes if you like." Belle answered after she returned from the shed.

"I don't think we should cut it. The roses are all pretty."

"It is getting way to big, that is also not always healthy for a plant." Belle said as she turned around to look at the boy. "But I can cut them so we can put them in a vase for on the dining table if you like that?"

"Yes, I do, but we are not on a date." The boy giggled.

"It does not mean we are on a date as soon as there are flowers on the table." Belle tutted. "How about you choose some flowers so I can go and cut them?"   
"Okay."

"Let me get you a pair of gloves, then you can hold the cut roses for me." Belle said and went back to the shed. She unfortunately only fond either mice bitten or rotted out gloves. "It turns out we have run out of garden gloves." Belle said and handed her gloves to the boy.

"But what about you Belle?" Bae asked as he fitted the right glove. He only needed one hand to hold the roses, right?

"I will be fine Bae." Belle assured. "I just don't want your father to grow angry at me that I have let you do something that might have harmed you."

"You can still wear the left glove if you want." Bae offered, looking at the way too big gloves.

"That is very sweet of you, Bae. Thank you." Belle smiled, taking the glove. "Which one first?" Thirty minutes later, Baelfire and Belle looked upon a large vase full with red roses that adorned the dining table.

"It is pretty." Bae said with a smirk.

“Shall we go and continue trimming the other bushes?” Belle asked.

“You do not need me to hold every twig, do you?” Bae curiously asked.

“No.” Belle said with a chuckle. “You can return to stripping the table if you like.”

“I’ll do that.” Bae agreed and went back outside. Baelfire did not even notice when his father had come home, who was now quietly watching them both from the door to the porch.

“Papa?!” Bae said when he finally noticed his father watching him. “How long have you been home?”

“A good ten minutes.” Gold casually replied.

"Can I go and show papa?" Bae asked as he turned to Belle

"If you want to, then I will go and make some tea for us all." Belle nodded and watched as the boy left, with a big grin on his face. Gold then shrugged, slightly curious to see why his son was so excited.

"Look papa! It was Belle's idea. Aren't they pretty?" Bae asked, beaming up a big smile as Belle watched them from the kitchen door.

"I don't hope you plan on putting the whole garden in my kitchen?" Gold asked.

“The rose bushes were in a desperate need of a trim.” Belle explained. “It would have been a shame to let them end up in the garbage.” Belle brought out two cups before she went to cook. Twenty minutes later she served a simple but filling meal. Once again they ate in silence, but she could see that Gold occasionally had a glimpse at the roses that were practically in front of his nose. “How about some ice cream for all the hard work we delivered today?” Belle asked when they all had finished.

“We have no ice cream.” Gold replied and stood to collect the dirty dishes.

“We have to go and fix that.” Belle throughtfully replied, earning an eager nod from Bae. “How about we go for a walk tomorrow, Baelfire? We can go and visit the ice cream parlour. I heard their Rocky Road is amazing!”

“I really want to, but I don’t think papa can come then.” Baelfire thoughtfully said. Belle could have slapped herself in the face. Obviously Gold would not be able to walk all the way. She watched the door of the kitchen of which she could guess that the man was making some tea right now.

“We can go another time for some ice cream if you like. We will go on a short walk if your father likes that? I can pack a basket, then we can go and picknick somewhere.” Belle mused. “And otherwise we will continue in the garden so we can use that next week.”

“Papa?” Bae asked when Gold came back in the dining room carrying a tea tray.

“Yes, Baelfire?” Gold asked as he put the tray on the table before he went to pour three cups.

“Do you want to do anything fun tomorrow with us?”

“That depends on what you count on fun. I still have a lot of work that needs to be done.”

“We can go for a little walk and picknick.” Bae said with a big smile.

“I do not think I have time for that.” Gold shook his head and sat down with his own cup of tea.

“Can we go next week then?” Bae then tried.

“I do not know, Bae.” Gold said, genuine and even a little sad, Belle noticed.

“I’ll ask again then.” Bae said with a small nod, obviously disappointed.

“I am sorry Bae.” Gold said and gently patted the boy’s arm. Bae gave his father a little smile to let him know it was okay, even if never had been any different after the accident anyway.   
“Well, then we still can go and get some ice cream if you like.” Belle offered in the hope to lighten the heavy mood.

“No, thanks.” Bae softly said and quickly finished his tea before he excused himself.

“Look what you have done…” Belle said as she shook her head. “The poor boy only wants to spent some time with his father.” Belle glared at gold before she stood. Gold knew, and the words stung deeply.

“I’d rather have you not judge your case so fast.” He coldly replied. Somewhere deep inside he knew he could afford to miss a few days out in work, but not being able to pay for all the medical bills kind of haunted him still.

“Don’t tell me you have grown immune for the sad face of your son. I do not want to even guess how many times you have told the boy no.”

“I have not.” Gold bitterly said. He bit his tongue in order not to share or refuel the discussion. He stood and walked out the dining room. Belle assumed the man has disappeared into his study, so she did not bother to go and look. She cleaned up the tea tray and then went to see how Bae was doing. Once she opened the door, she found Gold sitting on the side of Bae’s bed, gently speaking to the boy.

“I am sorry, Bae.” Gold said again. “You know what happened, I cannot let it happen again.” Belle's curiosity got sparked at that. What could not happen again?

“I know, that is why it is no problem.” Bae softly replied. “Can Belle and I go for a walk?”

“You can. I will make sure I have time next Sunday, then we might get an ice cream at the parlour.” He gently said and reached to run his fingers through the dark curls. Belle slipped away before she could hear or see anything else. She better not get caught snooping…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope the last bit made it a little more interesting?  
> Anyone any suggestion for a first name for Gold? I cannot constantly call him Gold, can I?  
> Thank you for your comments, they make my day!
> 
> ps. School starts again tomorrow, so I will have less time to write :(


	7. The park

emperatuur? Hairspray?

Gold kept his word, that was something you could rely on, no matter the promise. That did not take away he barely made a singe promise anyway. Yet, as promised, he cleared his Sunday to go and spent time with his son. Belle was rather surprised to find Gold cooking breakfast when she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss French." Gold said without even turning around.

"Good morning." Belle returned and went to set the table. She was almost finished when Baelfire wheeled in himself, nicely dressed for the day.

"Good morning Belle. It smells delicious in here."

"Did you have a good night, Bae? That is your father making us breakfast." Belle replied before she went to get the pot of tea.

"I did. What are we going to do today then?" Bae asked once Belle returned and started pouring cups of tea.

"Well, we can either go for a short walk and picknick, or we can go to the ice cream parlour. If you want to go for ice cream, we will go with the car, and we can have a walk later on if you like." Belle offered.

"Can we go and picknick?"

"Go and ask your father when we have finished eating." Belle said and went to the kitchen to help Gold carry out the fresh baked waffles, orange juice and toast with eggs. They ate in silence, and Bae obviously enjoyed the special treat a breakfast.

"What do you want to do today, Baelfire? I have freed up my day all for you." Gold asked after he had finished his tea.

"Can we go and have a picknick?" Bae eagerly asked.

"If that is what you want to do today." Gold said with a small nod. "Miss French?"

"I will go and find a basket, then we can make some lunch to take with us." Belle said with a smile. It took Belle a little over an hour before she found a basket and had packed it with soma sandwiches and several snacks. "Are we ready to go?" Belle asked when she walked to the living room with the basket.

"I believe we are." Gold said as he slowly arose.

"Do we have a good suggestion for a spot?" Belle asked as she walked outside with Bae as Gold locked up.

"We have a nearby pond. I have not been there in forever." Bae said, looking at Belle.

"Not in forever, hm?" Belle asked. "Then we should bring a change into that. Lead the way please." Bae beamed up a smile to his nanny and father before he wheeled himself forward, easily finding his way back to the small park, ten minutes away. "Let me help you for the last bit." Belle put the basket upon Bae's lap before pushing him the last bit over the grass. By now Gold lacked a little behind and by the time he joined then, Belle had spread a large tartan blanket over the grass.

"Can I sit on the blanket as well?" Bae asked.

"I do not see why not." Belle said with a small shrug before looking at Gold.

"I am sure you know how to handle my son." Gold said and watched as Belle helped his son out of his wheelchair before gently setting him down on the blanket. Once Baelfire had settled, he lowered himself onto the blanket. Gold loved how his son beamed, knowing the few late nights were more then worth it.

"Can we feed the ducks before we go home?"

"We can, but it will be a while before we go home." Belle said with a smile before she kicked off her shoes and settled herself on the blanket, letting the grass tickle her feet. In silence they enjoyed the peaceful surroundings, the sun on their faces and the birds singing in the nearby trees. It was a little after noon that Belle unpacked the basket and handed out the sandwiches.

"I wish we had brought a ball or something." Bae said when he had finished eating.

"We will go and feed the ducklings in a little bit." Belle offered. "We can always play another time."

"I guess we can." Belle gave him a smile and put the plates back in the basket.

"I brought your book if you like that?" Belle offered as she got out her own book, and The eighty days around the World for Bae. 

"I do." Baelfire said and accepted the book before trying to settle so he could comfortably read. "You brought a book for Papa as well?"

"No, I did not. I do not know what your papa likes to read, and you know, books are heavy." Belle said with half an eye upon Gold. "But you know, if you like, you can read to us."

"Would you like me to read to you?" Bae curiously asked as he watched his father.

"If you would like, Bae, then you may." Gold nodded and offered him a little smile. Bae then looked at Belle.

"Go ahead." Belle said with a chuckle and tucked her own book back in the basket. Gold made himself comfortable by laying down upon the blanket, folding his fingers behind his head.

"Okay." Bae opened his book. "In the year 1872, in the house on Saville Row number 7 Burlington Garden, there lived one of the most peculiar members of the Reform club in London, called Phileas Fogg…" Bae continued to read, and after three chapters he put the book down for a moment. He noticed Belle was watching his father, who apparently had fallen asleep. "Belle?" Bae softly whispered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What is it Bae?" She softly asked.

"Don't you think we should go home?" Bae asked, looking at his father.

"Well, I think he deserves a nap. We will go home in an hour or something, then your papa can finish napping." She pulled the basket close. "How about some soda and a treat for you reading, then we can continue for a little bit after that."

"I am thirsty." Bae agreed. Belle filled two cups and handed the boy a pastry.

"We can also feed the ducks before we go home if you like."

"I would." Bae agreed between two bites. Belle greatly enjoyed the peaceful afternoon in the sun. Together Belle and Bae read several more chapters before she noticed it started to get late already.

"Go and awaken your papa. Then we will go and feed the ducks before we go home." Belle said and she started to put everything back in the basket. Bae looked at his father for a moment before he carefully scooted over the blanket until he was sitting at the height of his father's middle. It was the perfect moment to go and hug, so Bae did, startling his father a little. Gold sighed a little as he let his head fall back to the blanket, closing his eyes.

"You startled me, Bae." He murmured as he went to pat his son's hair.

"I know." Bae said with a smirk. He rubbed his cheek on Gold's chest, enjoying the little moment. Gold opened his eyes and gave his son a little smile, but he then also noticed Belle watching.

"I believe it is time to return home. What it the time, Miss French?"

"A little after four." Belle replied. Gold gently pushed Bae so he would sit up so he could do so himself. “Come Bae.” Belle said as she stepped closer so she could lift the boy. After he had properly settled himself in his chair again, she waited until Gold found his footing as well.

“Thanks.” Bae softly said.

“Now go and feed the ducks with your papa, then I will go and pack the last things.” Belle handed him a plastic bag with some dry bread.

“Yes, Belle.” Bae started wheeling himself, but the grass proofed rather hard to push himself through. When he felt that he got pushed, he turned around and beamed up a smile when his papa started pushing him.   
“Brakes.” Gold reminded his son as they neared the water’s edge. Gold quietly watched as his son fed the ducks. Belle folded the blanket and tucked it away in the basket before taking the cane and walking up to father and son. She handed the cane back to Gold before she fetched the basket. When all the dry bread was gone, it was time to go home.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?’ Belle asked as she helped the boy push himself over the grass back to the sand path. Once they were back at the sidewalk, she stopped pushing and let Bae do so himself.

“I did.” Bae agreed. “I still hope we can take a game next time.”

“I am sure we can next time.”

“And did you have a good nap, papa?” Bae asked, twisting a little to have a look at his father.

“Watch where you are going, Baelfire.” Gold said, quite deliberately avoiding the question. How could he have been so foolish to fall asleep anyway? “Do you want to have penne for dinner?”

“Do you really need to ask that, papa?” Bae asked, now keeping his eyes on the road before him. Belle softly chuckled and unlocked the door when they were finally home.

“Go and wash up, Bae, then I will do so too.”

“Yes, Belle.” Bae said as he wheeled past her, going to his own bathroom.

“Do you need any help from my side?” Belle asked as he looked at Gold.

“You may set the table, Miss French.” Gold said before he went to the kitchen to wash his own hands and start dinner.

“Belle.” Belle said as she went to clean up the basket. After she had freshened up herself, she set the table, throwing out the roses that had turned all brown.

“Can we have tea in the backyard next week?” Bae asked as he joined his nanny in the dining room.

“I do hope so. We still need to do a lot before we can sit nicely.”

“I can help to make it ready in time.”

“We will see about that. I am going to help your father with the delicious dinner. Maybe I can find out his secret ingredient.” Belle said with a smile before she walked into the kitchen.

“There is no secret ingredient, miss French.” Gold casually said as he started to fill three plates.

“Belle.” She reminded him before she took two plates and walked back into the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the new chapter, I hope you liked it! It is a little shorter then planned, but I do not thing that would be a problem.   
> Maybe Gold trusts Belle more then he cares to admit?  
> I am curious if you have any suggestions to what you would like them to do. I love to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8

"Belle?" Bae asked as the young lady came out of the kitchen one morning halfway though October.

"What is on your mind? Go ahead, spill the beans." Belle smiled as she came over to pour two cups of tea.

"Do you think we can go trick 'n treating with Halloween?" He quietly but hopefully asked.

"Why can we not?" Belle curiously asked. "Do you have a costume?"

"I don't have one." Bae shook his head. The last time he had dressed up for such things was before he got his wheelchair.

"Well, then we need to go and fix it. Go and think about the costume you want to wear, we can go and see if we can buy it, otherwise I can see if I can make it." Belle offered with a smile before she got back to get breakfast.

"Are you going to dress up as well when you come with me?" Bae asked when she returned, and they started eating.

"Dressing up is a lot of fun." Belle told him with a smirk. "Maybe we can even find something that will match."

"Can I go as knight?" Bae mused when he had finished eating.

"I am sure you can, we will go and look for a costume Saturday."

"Okay, I will go and get my schoolbag." Bae said before he wheeled himself from the table back to his room. Belle cleaned up before she came out with Baelfire's lunchbox in her hand. Bae tucked his lunchbox in his bag.

"Let's go to school." Belle said as she pulled on her coat and waited for Bae to get ready before driving him to school.

*BRB*

Saturday afternoon Belle decided to walk to the shops with Bae.

"Look at all the pretty colours." Bae commented as a big gush of wind picked up an amount of brown and orange leaves.

"I should have taken you for a walk in the woods a little while ago, it would have been even more beautiful." Belle mused.

"Can we go and decorate the house for Halloween, Belle?"

"I am sure we can. What do you want to decorate the house with?"

"Dunno." Bae shrugged. "We can get a big fake spider."

"Have you ever crafted spiders from chestnuts and toothpicks?" Belle mused, remembering she did when she was young.

"Don't think I ever had." Bae gave a small shrug. "Can we get some lights for on the porch?"

"After we picked out a costume, then we can see what we can do about the lack of decorations." Belle gave him a little smile and held open the door when they arrived at the shop. Belle let Bae try on a few different costumes, but it became clear to her after the second costume that Baelfire did not like fitting clothes at all. "We can also seek out a nice hat, and I can paint your face if that it better." Belle said with sympathy when the boy had finally redressed himself in his normal clothes again. Bae shook his head.

"You can still dress up if you like." Bae offered.

"Well if we go trick and treating together, you must help me pick out the right costume." Belle tried to bribe the boy to still involve him. Bae was not really convinced but did not protest either. Belle eventually settled for a brightly coloured poncho and a big sombrero and bought a 'Zorro' set for Bae, mostly because he could wear the cape over his coat. "Do you still want to go and pick out some decorations?" She asked when they exited the shop.

"I still want to pick out some funny lights."

"All right, let's go then." Belle said and directed the boy to a shop two doors up the road. All kinds of odd things were around the shop. Fake skeletons, miniature witches on brooms, plastic Jack-O-lanterns and even glow in the dark zombies.

"Wow." Bae muttered under his breath as he watched with big eyes, making Belle chuckled. "Can we take that one?" Bae asked after a bit, pointing at a string of small white ghost lanterns.

"We can get those if you like." Belle agreed and took a box from the shelf.

"Thank you, Belle." Bae said even before she had payed for the lights.

"Let's go and put them up when we get home." Belle said. "Then we will see if you father noticed the little change or not." Belle winked before she took the bag and started to walk back home. Belle wasted no time with putting up the spooky lanterns, with a few directions they had the lanterns hanging within minutes. "We still need to bring some candy from the store." She mused. "How about you are going to do something fun, then I will go and start dinner.

"I'd rather have you not decorate my home with plastic attributes, Miss French." Gold drawled when he stepped into the kitchen.

"Good evening, Mister Gold." Belle calmly said. "Bae asked for them, and I did not want to say no." Belle then turned to face the man. "Or are we not allowed to put up any decorations at all and leave it an empty and unfriendly house?" She cocked her head. She did not wait for the man to reply as she got he plates from the cabinet. "Could you please fetch Baelfire? Dinner is ready."

"If you would have listened properly, I only object the plastic part." Gold replied before he left the kitchen, going to get his son.

*BRB*

"Did you have a good day on school?" Belle asked as she went to strap the boy in.

"Yes, tomorrow is Halloween. We put the decorations we crafted all around the classroom." Bae told her.

"How about we are going to get two pumpkins? Then we can carve them in lanterns for tomorrow?" Belle asked as she crawled behind the wheel.

"Really?" Bae asked with big eyes as Belle smiled, seeing his face in the rear-view mirror.

"Well, I am going there right now." Belle said as she turned right instead of left. After several minutes they were in the outskirts of the town and Belle pulled up in between a large farmhouse and barn. Belle got Bae out of the van and when she straightened a large figure walked up to them.

"Hello Jorge, how are you doing?" Belle asked with a smile as the farmer walked up to them.

"Belle, long time no see." The man better known as the 'Big Friendly Giant' engulfed her in a bear-hug. "Who did you bring?"

"This is Bae, and we have come to pick out two pumpkins." Bae grinned and nodded.

"You'd need a hand, Tiny?" Leroy asked as he walked up to them, carrying a shovel over his shoulder.

"No thank you, Leroy. How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that?" Jorge asked as he shook his head. "let me show you the pumpkins. Most of them are already gone, unfortunately."

"That should not be a problem." Belle said as she started pushing Bae, who did not really enjoy the bumpy ride over the field. Twenty minutes later they were back at the van, with two decent sized pumpkins.

"Thank you, Jorge, Leroy." Belle said with a smile and quickly payed for the pumpkins and some fresh beans they could have tonight for dinner. There is nothing better then fresh beans. Belle strapped Bae back in the van and waved at the two men before she drove off.

"Can we start with the pumpkins when we get home?" Bae curiously asked.

"First homework, then dinner. If you feel up to it, we will carve the pumpkins then."

"Okay Belle." Bae said but made sure Belle would see his pout. Belle only chuckled and soon pulled up to the house.

*BRB*

"We will be back in an hour or two." Belle told Gold before she took the boy outside. Belle turned on the lights that she put on top of her sombrero.

"You decorated a little." Bae said when they went through the small gate at the street. The two Jack-O-lanterns they made flickered a little as they passed. Belle had put some fake spiderwebs on the gate. A small table stood on the sidewalk, filled with fake candles and a bowl with single wrapped pieces of candy. That way, no one would need to enter the property.

"Is it good enough?" Belle asked with a smile.

"Really cool!" Bae replied. Belle loved how excited the boy was.

"Let's get going so you can collect your own candy." Bae smirked and started wheeling himself forward, balancing his candy basket on his lap.

As they passed the fifth house, it dawned upon Belle that every single house had steps leading up a porch, not allowing Bae to ring a single bell, even if he could reach up to the height the bells usually hung. This however did not bother Bae to much since he still received his pieces of candy from the people. Soon enough they entered Main Street where happy chatter sounded, children running over the streets laughing and playing. The display windows were all lightened up with decorations. Belle beamed a smile to Bae to encourage him before they continued walking. The first one Belle spotted was Ruby who stood outside with a little table to hand out candy. Ruby waved at them when they walked up to her. She had a pair of big furry ears upon her head and a long red cloak. Under that she had a way to short dress…

"Trick or treat!" Bae called when Belle stopped pushing him as they stood in front of the table.

"Ah, the night Zorro, I'd rather not go and fight with you, Señor." Ruby replied with a smile and dropped several pieces in Bae's basket.

"Thank you!" Bae replied.

"You know you still have to let me know when you have some time for a drink." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh God, Ruby. I am so, so sorry…" Belle shook her head. "I have been so busy I totally forgot. What about next Thursday?"

"I'll will let you know if I can escape Granny's clutches." Ruby replied with a roll of her eyes before she reached out to give another child some candy.

"Well, we have more candy to collect, enjoy yourself!" Belle said as she started pushing the wheelchair again.

"Belle, Baelfire!" Another voice called for their attention. Archie stood on the other side of the street, dressed as a fireman, with Pongo next to him, obviously content with every child that patted him.

"Pongo, come on boy!" Bae happily called and leant forward to pat the dog. Belle smiled at Pongo who's tail happily wagged.

"A handsome fireman, although your truck is a little on the small side." Belle smirked.

"As charming as ever, Belle. How are you doing. It has been a while since you returned to Storybrooke."

"I have long since settled in a comfortable routine. I love to take care of Bae." She smiled at the boy who looked up hearing his name. "Other things are work in progress, I hope." Belle softly added after a moment. Archie hummed and nodded.

"Just be patient, Belle. I am sure you will be able to work it out." He also handed some candy to children. "If you ever need advice or a listening ear, you know where to find me." Archie said and gave her a smile before pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

"Thank you, Archie. Have a nice evening." Belle smiled back. "Let's continue, Bae."

"Goodbye, Pongo, Dr. Hopper!" Bae waved before unbreaking his wheelchair. Belle and Bae collected even more candy, and after thirty more minutes, Belle decided it was time to head home. Bae did not object. He was tired, and not only because it was thirty minutes after his usual bedtime. He was already nodding off by the time they reached home. Gold's face was set in displeasure at them arriving back so late, but Belle saw his face soften when he noticed Bae was almost asleep.

"I will go and put him to bed right away." Belle whispered and held out Bae's almost full basket of candy out for Gold to take. Gold looked at it for a moment before he took it. He continued to watch the back of the young lady who was so kind and gentle for his son. Twenty minutes later, Belle had Bae all tucked in. "You can put the basket down, you know." Belle said, feeling rather curious why it seemed like the man had not moved the whole time.

"You are dismissed for the night, Miss French." Gold said snapping to the present. He stayed put as Belle walked up to him, still dressed in her poncho and sombrero.

"Oh, I am sorry." Belle awkwardly said as heat rose to her cheeks as her sombrero got knocked from her head as she tried to fish out a piece of caramel from Bae's basket.

"I am unhurt." Gold managed after a moment. He handed the basket back to Belle. Her hand briefly brushed his own, sending an odd sensation of tingles all up his hand and arm, making him drop the basket before Belle could grab it.

"Good lord, I am so clumsy. I sometimes have these moments." Belle said with a laugh, even if she wishes the floor would swallow her. Gold heavily leant on his cane as he lowered himself on the floor to clean up the mess. "Oh, you should not." Belle said, looking at the man a little alarmed. "Here, let me." Belle offered as she got to the floor herself.

"I think you have done more then enough for today, Miss French. I believe I dismissed you several minutes ago already." Gold's face was stern and did not allow any form of arguing.

"Just shout for me if you need my help." Belle meekly said as she got to her feet and took her sombrero before going to her room. Gold softly sighed when she was gone. She was just here for Bae. Gold reminded himself as he started to clean up the scattered pieces, finding the caramel Belle had been looking for. Once everything was back in the basket, he put it on the kitchen table, leaving the piece of caramel out in plain sight for Belle to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, I did not expect to have an update so quickly. I intended this for some filler chapter, but from one thing came another and suddenly my chapter had become longer as I quite enjoyed writing the last scene. I hope you did like to read it as well. It should not be a long wait for the next chapter!   
> I love to hear your thoughts :D


	9. Chapter 9

"Is there something wrong?" Belle asked as she looked at Gold who was kind of pretending to eat but taking way too small bites to actually be properly eating.

"Everything is fine, Miss French." Gold said as he put his fork down before wiping his face with a napkin. "It just appears I have little appetite today." Bae and her crossed looks, but neither did comment. "If you will excuse me?" Gold said as soon as Bae and Belle finished eating. They watched as the man retreated.

"Do you have any idea about what is going on?" Belle asked as she looked at the boy.

"He usually gets a little grouchy around this time of year." Bae shrugged.

"I will go and see if I can get your father to talk to me." Belle said with a tiny and somewhat sad smile as she started to collect the dishes. You can only bottle up so many feelings and thoughts, right? "Go and do your homework, I believe we have some new books that are in need to be read."

"Yes, Belle. Can we have some tea when I have finished?" Baelfire asked as he pushed himself away from the table.

"I am sure we can." Belle nodded and went to the kitchen to clean up. She made a full pot of tea, intending to go and offer Gold some in his study. She however was rather surprised when she found that Gold had settled upon the large wingback chair next to the fireplace, that he apparently lit.

"Yes, I do use my own living room. A cup of tea would be great." The man drawled. Belle gave him a small shrug before handing over the mug of tea. Belle sat down on the sofa, watching him as he sipped his tea. The firelight made his dark eyes light up just a little, giving it the perfect warm honey colour while it also highlighted the small lines and creases upon his face. It seemed that there were more then she usually noticed, especially from the corner of his eyes. It hit her after a moment that she had noticed his limp was little worse, like he would have walked longer then what was comfortable for him. It would be no surprise if he were hurting more because of the cold weather, she realised. It was but November, but frost was already in the air, freezing the dew on the lawn every night. Then an idea hit Belle, hiding her smile behind her cup as she sipped her tea.

"I'd rather have you not stare at me as if I grew a pair of antlers or my skin changed in that of a crocodile." Gold raised his eyes to look at her. "Or is this the way you are trying to get me into a conversation, Miss French?"

"Belle." She ground out. Why of all people did she need to deal with the hard-headed people… "Well, I have seen everything in the living room after several months, and now there is something new in it." Belle boldly told him. Gold casually raised an eyebrow at the cheekiness.

"Do I need to remind you I am your employee?"

"No need, even though I appreciate to have a talk with another adult sometimes." Gold hummed at that. He was not really into having some idle chatter around, even if silence sometimes unsettled him as well. Belle watched the man as she continued to sip her tea. No matter how badly she wanted to have a talk, the man acted so unapproachable she had no idea how to start a conversation, she knew next to nothing about the man.

"Do the trinkets have a story?" She decided to ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

"All have their own story." The reply sounded after a minute.

"Would you like to share one of those stories?"

"Not tonight." Gold replied before he slowly got upon his feet and slowly started hobbling. He brought the mug to the kitchen before he retreated to his study.

*BRB*

The next morning Belle made sure she stopped by her father after she brought Baelfire to school.

"Belle?" Maurice asked a little surprised when Belle stepped into his flower shop.

"Hello father, I hope you are doing well?" Belle asked as she leant over the counter to kiss her father's cheek.

"I am, but what are you doing here? Don't let me see that that monster has hurt you in any way." Maurice added as his eyes darkened.

"Don't be so silly, father. I just realised I forgot to bring my winter coat and mittens." Maurice hummed at that. "I need to be quick; I promise to come by soon for a proper cup of tea." Belle smiled at her father before she went to fetch her winter coat and mittens, but also took a small brown glass bottle from the bathroom cabinet. Her grandmother would use the tonic to bathe in to relieve all her aches. Belle waved at her father before she returned to Gold's house. It took her almost an hour to find a large enough bucket or box where the water could come high enough to cover an ankle. She set out to do her chores then, but finding a bucket had taken too much time, making her ten minutes late when she realised she had to pick up Baelfire.

"I am so sorry, Bae." Belle apologised when she opened the back of the van before helping the boy in. "How about I make you a cup of hot cocoa to make it up to you?" Bae was shivering a little but nodded eagerly.

"Why are you so late anyway. Got lost in your story?" He curiously asked, not angry at all. Belle blessed the boy's kind heart and quickly strapped him in.

"I went to visit my own papa this morning." Belle told the boy as they drove back home. "I collected something that I hope will help your papa with the pain in his ankle."

"Really?" Bae curiously asked. "I know he has pills for the pain, but I do not think he ever takes them." Belle hummed at that. It would be very logical, and she guessed he would keep them in the bathroom cabinet, but she was not allowed upstairs…

"I won't be giving him pills." Belle assured. "How about that cocoa I promised you?" She asked as she pulled up on the driveway.

"Do we have marshmallows?"

"I do not believe so; we can add them to the shopping list. We do however have chocolate chip cookies which will go with that as well, or do you want a cinnamon biscuit?" Belle helped him out of the van before letting them both in.

"Can't I have both since we do not have any marshmallows?" Bae cheekily tried.

"We will see about that." Belle said as she held open the door for Bae so he could join her in the kitchen. "How about we have s cinnamon biscuit now, and when you finished your homework you can have a chocolate chip as reward?" She mused as she put a small pan on the fire so she could heat up some milk.

"I am not a dog, but deal." Bae said as he pulled out his coat and threw it over one of the chairs around the kitchen table. Belle handed him the biscuit tin and waited for the milk to get hot. She put one big spoon of cocoa powder in each cup before pouring the milk over it.

"There you go, one hot cocoa. Do I get a biscuit for the effort?" Bae gave a soft giggle before handing her a biscuit as well.

"You like soggy biscuits?" Bae asked as he wrinkled his nose as Belle dipped her biscuit in her hot cocoa.

"Not soggy biscuits, but I like cinnamon with my hot cocoa." Belle chuckled.

"Can we make biscuits our self sometime?" Bae curiously asked.

"I am sure we can bake some good things together." Belle smiled. "That sounds like a very good idea."

*BRB*

"Are you coming for some tea in the living room as well?" Belle asked as she stood to clean up the table. Gold had eaten more then yesterday, even if it was only a little.

"You are not going to expect I will join in the living room every evening because I did once." Gold said with a raised eyebrow.

"That is why I asked." Belle said with a small shrug, not really happy with the unkind comment of the man, even if he was in pain.

"Can we watch a movie together?" Bae asked. It was Friday so he was allowed to stay up a little longer.

"Yes, go and pick out something, then I will go and make some tea." Belle said and took the empty plates to the kitchen. Ten minutes later she entered the living room with the tea tray. Gold had once again settled himself in front of the fireplace in the wingback chair while Bae had settled himself on the sofa with a blanket and the remote in hand. Belle handed out two out of three mugs before she quickly returned to the kitchen. She filled the bucket halfway with mostly hot water before she fetched the bottle. Carefully she dripped in several drops before giving it a stir with her hand. She put away the bottle before taking the bucket back to the living room. Gold and Baelfire silently watched the nanny.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss French?" Gold asked when Belle put the bucket next to his feet.

"Maybe if you are in less pain, you will be less of a grouch." Belle deadpanned before she kneeled and started to undo the laces of his right shoe.

"I beg your pardon." Gold said as he sat up, pulling his foot back.

"Don't deny it." Belle shook her head and reached for his foot again, rolling up the fabric of his right trouser leg. "I can see that your injury is hurting you. Your limp is more pronounced and how you lean more heavily on your cane. Don't deny your appetite is less because of the pain." Belle explained.

"Do not speak of thing you know nothing about." Gold's eyes narrowed at her as he grabbed for his cane, ready to get up.

"Papa!" Bae scolded. "Belle knows best." Gold's face blanched a little when he got reminded his son had a front-row seat. Belle took the opportunity of Gold being distracted to haul his leg back forward and carefully slip off the shoe. Gold hissed when his ankle got jostled and tried to pull his leg back again.

" _Belle_ knows best." She said and held one hand on the back of the man's calf as she quickly got rid of the sock before pulling over the bucket. "Keep your foot in here until I say so." She sternly said before gently letting the man lower his foot. A quick breath from the man told her more then enough about how uncomfortable he felt, ankle probably not included. She quickly rolled up the leg a little higher. "Now try and relax while we watch the movie Bae has picked for us." Belle climbed back to his feet and filled Gold's mug again before joining Bae on the sofa. Gold did not reply and watched the young lady for a moment. He eventually settled for watching the movie, occasionally wiggling his toes in the warm water. After the second break started, Belle got up to test the water of the bucket. When she found the water had cooled too much, she got up and got a towel. Gold obediently lifted his leg and let Belle gently dry off his foot. She pulled back on his sock before taking the bucket to pour the water away.

"Do you have something like slippers to wear?"

"There is no need for you to get them, Miss French, go and enjoy the movie." Belle raised her eyebrow, but decided not to argue with the man, also aware that Bae would hear every single word they would say. The remaining evening stayed rather awkward and tense.

"Time for bed." Belle announced when the end credits started to roll over the screen.

"Five more minutes?" Bae asked, putting up his best puppy eyes.

"You may read for another ten minutes in bed if you go now." Belle bribed.

"Okay, Belle. Good night, Papa." Bae said as he got himself back in his wheelchair.

"Sleep tight, Baelfire." Gold replied.

"Come, I'll help you." Belle said before directing the boy to his bedroom. Once Gold was alone, he carefully climbed to his feet, slowly shifting his weight onto his right foot. When the pain in his ankle only stayed the uncomfortable ever-present pain, he closed his eyes and softly sighed. He would have to thank Belle for that and ask what was in the water. Slowly he walked to the hallway, happy the pain stayed to a minimum before he climbed the stairs.

*BRB*

Belle was a little surprised when she heard the familiar sound of Gold's walking, entering the kitchen. "Good morning." Belle greeted without turning around.

"Good morning." Gold greeted back before he cleared his throat. Belle turned around curiously when Gold stayed silent for a long moment. "I believe an apology is required after my inappropriate behaviour last night." Gold calmly said as he watched the beautiful lady before him.

"So, did the water help sooth the pain?" Belle asked, curiously.

"It appears indeed that whatever was in the water partially managed to sooth my injury."

"I am very glad it helped. When it starts hurting again, just let me know, then I will make you another bucket." Gold gave a small nod before he walked through the door to the dining room to set plates and collect the newspaper so he could read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To accept help for himself will be a big step, and one not easily taken...  
> Next update might be a while, sorry about that in advance.  
> Thank you for your thoughts!


	10. Chapter 10

Belle noticed Gold was less grumpy, he even spent the afternoon playing some old boardgames with Bae. She also noticed when the next weekend rolled around again, that he was back to his usual hobbling. She had told the man he only needed to ask, so did she really need to remind him? She waited another whole week for Gold to speak up, but he never did. Belle waited for Gold to return on the Saturday evening. It was almost dark, and she had a big pot of freshly made soup softly bubbling away on the stove.

"Can I do anything for you, miss French?" Gold asked as he stepped inside and noticed Belle glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Belle. I would like for you to answer a question for me."

"I am not going to call you anything else, miss French." Gold said and turned around after he shrugged off his coat and hung it upon a peg. "Anything else?" Belle scoffed at that before her face softened a little.

"Why do you keep walking around like this when you are in so much pain?" She softly asked as she took a step towards him, placing her hand on his arm to have his complete attention. "Why did you not ask for the bucket with water like I offered?"

"I appreciate your kindness, but there is no need for you to worry about my wellbeing. You are here for my son, and only for him." Gold said before he stepped past her, disappearing in his study a moment later. Belle stood there for a moment thinking about what the man had said. Why did the man feel the need to hide things for her? She sighed and shook her head before she went to cook dinner. Instead of calling for Baelfire to come, she walked up to his room and knocked before entering.

"Belle?" Bae asked confused when he looked up. "Is dinner ready? I am starving."

"Dinner is ready." Belle nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Bae asked as he pushed himself away from his desk.

"Your father's foot is hurting him again and he does not want me to help him, it seems." Belle said with a shrug.

"Papa will be fine. He is always hurting when it is cold." Bae said, he neither had any idea how to help his papa.

"Let's go and have some dinner, maybe I will think of something." Bae nodded and wheeled himself to the dining room as Belle knocked upon the door of Gold's study. "Dinner is ready." She called through the closed door. Not waiting for a reply, she went to the kitchen and filled three bowls with soup.

"Smells delicious, Belle." Baelfire beamed up. Belle put down the bowls as Gold came in and seated himself. Belle sat down to eat as well. Dinner affair was quiet right until Bae had finished his meal. "Can we all watch a movie together again?"

"Sure, go and pick out a movie." Belle said with a smile and stood to gather up the dishes.

"Please." Bae said, looking at his father with puppy-eyes.

"Very well, just give me a moment, I will join you in a minute." Gold said before he stood himself. Bae nodded and Got himself settled on the sofa while Belle quickly cleaned up everything. When she entered the living room with the tea tray, she noticed Gold was not there yet. She handed the boy his mug with tea and a biscuit. She gave Bae a wink after she nestled herself in the large wing back chair.

"Have you already picked out something?"

"I did. I want to wait until papa returns." Bae responded as he got the blanket that was in the basket next to the sofa. Gold came in after a few minutes. He raised an eyebrow at Belle sitting in his usual spot before he turned and took the place next to Bae on the sofa. Bae flashed a smirk to Belle before he crawled up against his father. "You can start the movie." He told Belle.

"All right." Belle said and started the movie. She occasionally watched father and son from the corner of her eye and could not help but smile a little when Gold wrapped his arm around Bae, who obviously made himself comfortable. Baelfire was nearly asleep by the time the movie had ended. Gold motioned for Belle to be silent before he carefully moved the boy in his arms. Belle then took the boy from his father, making sure he was all properly dressed and tucked in. She offered Gold a little smile when she found the man lingering in the doorpost, quietly watching them.

"He is all tucked in for the night. If you have nothing else for me to do, I will clean up the living room before I go to bed."

"Have a good night, miss French." Gold said and after a last look of his son, he softly closed the door.

"Belle." Belle called over her shoulder as she went to clean up. When she emerged from the kitchen, Gold was nowhere to be seen, he probably had gone to bed as well.

*RBR*

Neither was Gold present at breakfast the next morning. Hot water was still in the kettle on the stove, so Belle knew the man was already up and about. She was not on duty today, but she really did not mind spending time with Bae or needed to make breakfast for the boy.

"Where is papa?" Bae asked as soon as he wheeled himself into the dining room and noticed the empty spot at the head of the table.

"I have no idea. Maybe he forgot to do something important." Belle tried to reason. Bae gave a small shrug before he settled for his breakfast. "What do you want to do today, Bae?" Belle asked as she finished her food and settled for sipping her tea.

"Don't know." Bae shrugged. "The trees lost almost all their leaves so I don't think going for a walk will be that pretty anymore."

"We can still go for a walk if you like that. We can also see if there is a nice movie in the theatre, or we can go and craft something."

"Can we bake cookies?" Bae asked after a moment.

"I will go and check the pantry if we have everything here." Belle said with a little smile before she got up.

"I want to make Empire biscuits." Bae said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I don't think I ever made Empire biscuits before." Belle said, looking at Bae. "What do we need to make them?"

"Well, we just make biscuits and then stick two together with a layer of jam in between. I am sure papa will love them as well. We used to make them together before the accident all the time."

"All right, let's go and make some biscuits after I cleaned up the kitchen." Belle got out all three cooking books she could find. "Go and see if you can find them anywhere in these." She told Bae and put the books down upon the kitchen table. When she had cleaned up everything, she got out some cookie cutters and other utilities she knew they needed.

"Here it is!" Bae happily exclaimed, almost making Belle drop the bag of flour she had in her hands.

"All right, what else do we need?" Belle asked and gathered everything they needed before she and Bae set out to make the dough. Soon they had the first load of dough circles baking in the oven. The second load of biscuits were reserved for the odd shapes Bae liked to make.

"I can't wait to have one." Bae said as he watched the biscuits through the window of the oven.

"Well, we need to wait until they cool down before we can apply the jam." Belle reasoned. "So, we better have some lunch first."

"Can't I have a biscuit for lunch?" Bae asked as he sat up and turned to Belle.

"Not unless you want your father to behead me for feeding you biscuits instead of lunch." Belle said with a wink.

"I'll defend you. You know no one can withstand my puppy eyes." Bae cheekily told her before he wheeled himself into the dining room, waiting for Belle to bring out the baskets. She once again wondered where Gold was, even though they were a bit earlier with lunch then usual. "Do you think we can bring papa some biscuits when we have finished?" Bae asked halfway through his sandwich.

"I am sure he will love them." Belle nodded and left the baskets out when they returned to the kitchen to finish the first batch of biscuits. They either applied a thick layer of strawberry or apricot jam on the biscuits, reserving the hazelnut and chocolate paste for several biscuits of the second load. She cleaned up when they waited for the second batch to cool down. In the end, they had two plates full of delicious biscuits, already tested by the looks of the crumbs on Bae's face.

"Go and clean yourself up, then I will go and see if your father wants to come and join us for some biscuits and tea."

"Yes, Belle." Bae replied and wiped his hands and face on a washcloth. She ruffled Bae's curls before she went to look for Gold.

To Belle's surprise, she found Gold sitting in front of the fireplace in his usual spot. He had his feet elevated on a small stool and a book in his hands. Even more surprising was that Belle had never seen the man dress so casual. Instead of wearing his usual leather shoes, the man only had thick woollen socks on his feet, and a very dark green sweater instead of his suit jacket. Neither was there a tie in sight.

"Can I do something for you, Dearie?" Gold asked as he looked up from the book.

"Tea and a freshly baked biscuit?" Belle offered, quickly recovering.

"That sounds like a good idea." Belle nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Bae!" She scolded, finding the boy halfway through a biscuit. "Why don't you arrange a plate of biscuits that will go with the tea?" She asked as she put up water to make tea. Bae shot her a grin and finished his biscuit before taking a third plate and putting some biscuits upon there. Once the tea tray was ready, Belle and Bae went to the living room.

“Hi papa!” Bae happily greeted as he followed Belle before parking himself at the other side of the saloon table. “You have to taste the biscuits Belle and I baked. They are really good!”

“By the sound of it, you had already more then enough biscuits for today.” Gold said with a raised eyebrow before he put a marker in the book before putting it aside.

“You should not spoil your appetite for dinner.” Belle chimed in as well. She handed both men one of the cups before offering Gold the plate of biscuits.

“Thank you.” Gold said as he picked a biscuit with apricot jam. Belle took one with chocolate spread before she sat back, munching on her biscuit.

“Do you like them?” Bae asked as soon as Gold up the last bite in his mouth. He calmly finished his bite and washed it away with a sip of tea.

“It has been a long time since I had these. They still taste as I remember.” Bae obviously beamed at the praise. After a while Gold even had a second biscuit as Bae happily chatted about everything and nothing even continued when Gold stood to cook dinner.

"You had way too many biscuits." Belle shook her head in amusement before she stood and went to set the table, and box the biscuits so Bae could not simply sneak out a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A casual Gold, what do you think?   
> Anything you would like to see happening?  
> I love to hear your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

"Bae, what do you have there?" Belle asked a little confused as the artwork on the boy's lap. She was quite sure the boy did not have any project for school. The boy wheeled himself to his usual spot at the dining table. She put down the baskets she was holding.

"Do you think we can go and visit papa at the shop after school?"

"If you want to, we can, but do you want to tell me what is going on?"

"It is papa's birthday today, but he won't tell anyone. He does not want to celebrate, although I always make him a little gift." Bae softly said. "Do you think papa will go and like it?" Bae put a small clay figurine which was quite clearly a dog on the table. "Mrs Blanchard helped me a bit."

"That is a very pretty dog. Did you have one?" Bae shook his head at that.

"Papa told me that when he was little he used to have a dog like this. I even have a stuffed animal that looks like this."

"Really? I think your father will love the gift." Belle nodded. "Do you want to wrap it before we leave for school?"

"Can we?"

"I will go and look for a box. Why don't you make little fluffy protection from the newspaper?" Belle handed him the newspaper that was still on the table. After several minutes she returned with a box that used to contain cereal. "Do you think this will be big enough?"

"I guess it will fit, but we will need to wrap it in gift paper. Papa will be so confused, thinking we give him a box full of breakfast." Bae giggled before he went to stuff the newspaper in the box before halfway putting the figurine in and filling it up.

"Do you think your father will mind having it wrapped in this?" Belle asked as she showed him the gift paper that had all kinds of vehicles upon it. "It was the only paper I could find."

"It will have to do." Bae shrugged and took the tape Belle brought and tightly closed the box.

"I will wrap it, you go and put on your coat and shoes."

"Thank you, Belle." Bae replied and left the box on the table.

"Let's get you to school, I will bring you present with me when I come to pick you up." Belle promised as she pulled on her own coat and scarf. Belle brought Baelfire to school like always but decided to make some treats before doing her chores. She decided that baking some cupcakes would be the best way to go to have a festive yet small and delicious treat. Finishing them up with some frosting and rainbow sprinkles, she quickly packed three in a small box to take with her. When she had finished her chores, it was already time to go and pick up Bae. Taking the two boxes with her, she was soon on her way to gold's shop with Bae in the back.

"Can I hold the presents?" Baelfire asked when Belle let him out of the van.

"I am sure you can, I will push you." Belle nodded and handed the to boxes over to the boy. The bell above the door chimed when they entered, making Gold come out to see who it was.

"Is something the matter, Baelfire, Miss French?" Gold casually asked as he halted in the doorpost, leaning on his cane.

"Your birthday is the matter, papa." Bae said as he beamed up a bright smile. Gold narrowed his eyes a little, especially when he noticed the boxes on Bae's lap. He could not send them away now they were here in his fortress of solitude. He sighed before he walked to the back, turning on the small water cooker so they could have some tea. The backroom of the shop was completely crammed full of stuff, even so that Bae barely got through it when they entered. Gold cleared a small space from his work bench so they could put the cups down there.

"Miss French, could you please fetch a cup from the front?" Gold asked when he only could find two cups. Belle nodded and soon noticed a fine china set in one of the displays. Taking out one cup, she turned to get to the cramped backroom. Gold winced when he heard something fall. As he turned around, he found Belle with big eyes trying to hold back a half painted wooden nutcracker and the fine china cup on the floor. Gold stepped over and carefully put the wooden puppet back into place.

"I am so sorry, it is chipped." Belle said as she picked up the cup. "You can hardly see it." Gold said nothing as he took the cup from her hands. He then filled the two mugs and the cup with tea, taking the chipped cup for himself. "You should not drink from that; you can cut your lip."

"And have you ruin another cup? I hardly think so." Gold said, taking a sip from the chipped cup before setting it aside.

"Will you open your presents now?" Bae eagerly asked.

"All right." Gold nodded and opened the first box Bae handed to him.

"If I had known earlier that it was your birthday, I would have made something more special." Belle said.

"Thank you." Gold said with a little nod and took the three cupcakes out, setting his own aside.

"Now my present." Bae said, almost bouncing in his wheelchair.

"What could this be?" Gold asked and gave the package a little shake as he listened. Gold softly hummed before he carefully opened the paper. "Cereals that do not sound like cereals." Gold hummed and opened the box before removing the crumpled newspaper. "Thank you Baelfire." Gold said and for the first time Belle saw a genuine smile from Gold. He took a moment to study the artwork before tucking it back into the box. "I think that one deserves a special place in the living room." Bae beamed at that.

"Can I have my cupcake now?" Bae asked, glancing at the delicious looking treat. Both Gold and Belle nodded. Quietly they shared their tea and the cupcakes.

"I think we both enjoyed the little treat." Gold commented before he reached for Bae's face and wipe away some frosting. Bae beamed up a sheepish grin.

"I am glad." Belle smiled. "I think it is time to go home, for you still need to do your homework." Belle said when she had finished her tea.

"See you tonight." Bae waved as Belle took him back to the front of the shop.

"Bye." Gold said with a nod. Once home, Bae went to do his homework and Belle started onto dinner, hopefully making some special dinner.

"Look, Belle." Bae said as he came into the kitchen. The boy showed her a slightly faded picture of a young lad that stood on a grassy hill with a dog at his feet, and sheep grazing in the background. Belle could not help but smile.

"Is that your papa?" Belle asked, taking the picture so she could study it a little closer. The boy had dark eyes and dark brown hair that was ruffled by the wind. A bright smile and pink cheeks lightened up his face. His clothes were simple but warm.

"I once found it in an old shoe box with several other pictures and small things." Bae proudly said.

"Thank you for showing me this." Belle said with a smile before handing it back. "I would love to see the other pictures." She could not quite remember seeing other pictures of the family around the house.

"I don't have the box anymore. Papa took it from me after he had seen it I found it, but I had yet to put this picture back in it."

"That is no problem. You want to set the table for me?"

"I will. Going to put the picture back first."

"All right." Belle smiled and turned back to finish making the salad and put up some water for tea. The first thing Gold did when he came home was putting Bae's present with the other trinkets in the cabinet above the TV. Belle found the man watching the trinkets when she stepped into the living room. "Are you coming for dinner?"

"I'll be there in a moment." Gold said with a nod. Belle then returned to the kitchen and started to dish up salad and casserole.

"Thank you Belle." Bae happily said when Belle put some food on his plate. She also filled Gold's plate before she sat down to eat. Belle had done her best to create something that would resemble a Scottish dish.

"Well, it appears I need to make more when I make this a second time." Belle said with a big smile as Bae and Gold himself went for a second round of servings.

"It is almost as good as papa's pasta." Bae responded before he tucked in again.

"Did you have enough? I still have some cupcakes." Belle asked when they all had finished, and the dish completely empty.

"I had more then enough, thank you." Gold said with a nod. Belle was surprised Gold thanked her for cooking, at least her gesture had not gone to waste.

"Your welcome." Belle smiled. "Are you going to the living room to have some tea? I still have some cupcakes."

"Not tonight." Gold shook his head and got to his feet. He went to his study where a pile of work was waiting for him. Baelfire however Joined Belle in the living room when he had finished his homework. Belle looked up from where she had been reading when Bae wheeled himself in.

"Can I have some tea as well?" The boy asked as he took the book he had been reading from.

"I need to get a cup for you. You want a cupcake as well? I still have a few left over."

"Please!" Bae said with an eager nod. Belle chuckled and went to get a mug and two cupcakes. "Thank you, Belle." Bae happily said before he took a bite of his cake. "Do you think we can decorate for Christmas?"

"I am sure we can decorate. I love to decorate." Belle smiled. "I only need to find the place where your father keeps the decorations. I am sure Leroy or Jorge can help us to a tree…"

"Can I come tree-shopping?"

"I am sure you can. I'll go and speak to your papa to see where he has hidden all the decorations, and if he agrees me moving the furniture to make room for the tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we have a chipped cup at last  
> Next up will be some sweet H/C you all have been waiting for! I feel like I started posting this story about a month to early, or are you all ready to put up the holiday decorations?  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

It was near dinner time that Belle returned on a Thursday afternoon. She had spent all day with her father. "Mr. Gold?" Belle asked after she got out of her small red car and noticed the man outside.

"Miss French." He acknowledged. Gold stood upon a ladder, trying to fix some small holiday lights on the side of the porch. Belle waved at Bae who was watching his father from behind the window. She shivered as a gush of icy wind hit her.

"I think it is time to get inside, are you coming in as well?" Belle asked, knowing the man could not work a lot longer because of the fading light. She heard Gold sigh, but after a moment he came down the ladder, leaving half the lights hanging from the roof. "Let me take that from you." Belle said after he had folded the ladder.

"Thank you." Gold said with a nod and rubbed his hands before hobbling over to where he had put his cane against the porch. Belle opened the door and held it open so Gold could come inside as well.

"Have you been outside all day long?" Belle asked as she was able to study the man in the light of the hallway.

"There are many lights to hang." Gold gave a small shrug, intending on ignoring her and starting dinner, but Belle was not going to let that happen.

"I will make some dinner, then you can properly warm up." Belle offered, trying not to wince when Gold's face contorted in what was obviously pain when he shifted his weight on his bad foot.

"Nonsense, you are off duty." Gold shook his head, his voice sounding a little strained.

"I cannot deny a call of emergency." Belle shook her head and gently tugged on the man's coat so he could easily slip out of it. Gold tried to scoft at that, but he only managed to wince. "You are going to sit and warm up, then I will make some nice soup."

"Miss French, I assure you…" Gold tried, but Belle did not let him finish. Gold stiffened up when Belle wrapped her left arm around his middle and gently removed his cane from his lax fingers.

"Geez, your freezing." Belle commented when she touched his hand. She wrapped his arm over her shoulder to assist him in walking over to the living room. Gold wished to fight her, but as soon as Bae came into sight, Gold surrendered to Belle's help, leaning onto her a little. "There we go." Belle said as she helped Gold lower himself in the wing-back chair without putting too much weight on his ankle. "You are going to stay put, do not move a finger." Belle sternly said. "You have to make sure your father stays put Bae." She said to the boy who had turned himself around to watch the adults.

"Yes, Belle." Bae said with a smirk. Belle helped Gold out of his suit jacket before she fetched a tartan blanket, making sure he was wrapped up in it. She then went to the kitchen and put up some chicken soup and some bake-off bread in the oven, and returned to the living room a few minutes later.

"We will be able to eat in fifteen minutes." Belle told them, then she opened the jar she brought with her, kneeling before the man. "This should make you feel a little better." Belle scooped up a little cream before gently applying to his chapped skin.

"Miss French…" Gold tried to back away before Belle touched him.

"I am not going to hurt you." Belle softly said and gently took his chin in one hand before applying the cold cream to his pink cheeks that grew pinker if that was even possible. He closed his eyes and held his breath the entire time Belle's fingers were too close to his face for his liking. Belle also applied some cream to his hands, smiling a little as she took her time to rub the cream in his skin. The man quietly watched Belle's hands on his own, not sure if the tingling was from the warmth, she touching him, or both of it combined.

"Would you be so kind and bring me my cane?" Gold asked when Belle finally took her distance and recapped the jar.

"Do you need me to help you to the bathroom?"

"No, you do not. I'd like to eat in the dining room." Gold explained, trying not to feel too awkward.

"Not tonight." Belle shook her head. "I will be right back with the trays." She promised and brought away the jar. After several minutes she came out with the first tray and put it on Gold's lap. She then went to get Bae's dinner before she returned with her own, going to sit at the sofa. Bae hungirly tucked in his dinner while Gold mostly stirred his soup, giving his buttered bread to Bae.

"Will you be so kind to bring me my cane when you return?" Gold asked as he handed his tray back to Belle.

"If you need me to help you to the bathroom I will do so. If that does not have the highest priority, I will make you a bucket for your foot now." Gold looked at her for a moment.

"Please." He then said with a nod and settled back after he got hold of the book he was reading.

"You want me to help you with your shoe, or you want to do that yourself?" Belle asked as she came back in the living room, carrying a bucket. Gold looked up before he put his book aside to undo his laces. Taking a deep breath, he tried to get off his shoe, but the only thing he achieved was to assault his nervous system with hot white pain. Well deserved pain. "Keep breathing." Belle's soft voice instructed and her right hand gently rested on his left knee. Belle noticed his fingers and knuckles go all white from the strength that he gripped the armrests with as she gently managed to get off the shoe. "Take a deep breath." Belle instructed again, gently patting his knee. The man almost bit through his lip, knowing very well the first thing he should have done when he came inside was removing his shoe. She patiently waited for Gold to show her the pain had gone down before she gently removed his sock. There was quite some swelling present, and Belle could see red marks from the shoe from where it had been too tight. She rolled up his trouser before she tugged over the bucket. Gold winced again when his foot touched the warm water, but after several minutes he finally managed to relax.

"Thank you." Gold softly said. He opened his eyes to look at the kind lady who gave him a little smile in return.

"Tell me when the water gets too cold." Belle nodded and then went to make some tea. Gold could still feel where the lady had placed her hand on his knee, as if some ghost hand was still sending in warmth.

"You were very brave, papa." Belle heard Bae say to his father when she was about to enter again with the tea tray.

"Not as brave as you are, Bae." Gold responded.

"But you let Belle help." Bae sounded a bit confused.

"She is here for you, Bae, not for me."

"Belle can help us both." Bae said, sounding quite determent. "I don't like it when you're hurting, neither does Belle." Then she heard Gold deeply sigh.

"There are some things you will go and understand when you are bigger." Gold then promised. Belle chose at that moment to walk into the living room, lest Gold would think she was eavesdropping.

"There we go." She said as she handed Bae as well as Gold a mug of tea. She then went to get her own book before settling with it and a mug of steaming tea. Belle almost felt like a family, all sitting in the living room with a mug, all-in their own book. She softly smiled as she opened her own book, this was something she really could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I do hope you liked it! Rumple will get completely coddled soon enough, after the holidays though...  
> What would you get for Rumple as Christmas gift? I am curious!
> 
> PS. This story just hit the 50 kudo's I am so happy!


	13. Chapter 13

"Belle?" Bae asked as she strapped him into the van. "Do you think we can get some funny Christmas jumpers?"

"I guess we can. Have you already thought about a present for your papa?" Belle asked and soon slipped behind the wheel, driving to Jorge's farm.

"No." Bae said and shook his head. "I don't know what to get my papa anymore."

"Not? Maybe we can also pick out a funny jumper for him." Belle proposed and went to park the car. She then got Bae out before taking him to pick out a tree. Jorge waved at them. He handed them a ribbon so they could pick out a tree and mark it.

"Dunno." Baelfire thoughtfully replied.

"We can make little ornaments for in the tree," Belle proposed, "Or we can make little houses from popsicle sticks and build our own village. We even can paint a mug so your papa can take that to work."

"I can't give papa a popsicle stick village, Belle!" Bae smirked.

"Shall we go and pick out a tree first? Then we can visit some shops in the afternoon, and we will look for a present then, who knows we will run into something nice. Maybe if we ask him, he might build it together with you." Belle mused and continued to push the boy, looking at the trees.

"That one." Bae said after a while, pointing at a smaller but well filled tree.

"Are you sure?" Belle asked as she stepped out to tie the ribbon around a branch. Bae nodded.

"Can we go and pick out presents?"

"Sure, we can. Would you like to have lunch first?" Bae nodded again and let Belle push him back to the van. She quickly spoke to Jorge about the tree and that she would come and pick it up tomorrow. After having a grilled cheese at Granny's, they went to pick out some gifts. They settled for three not too awful Christmas sweaters, Belle chose a small toolkit and a nice copy of Oliver Twist. Bae eventually agreed to decorate a mug so Gold would be able to take it to work.

"Do we need anything else?" Belle asked as she looked around.

"Can I have some new gloves? Those without fingertips."

"Sure, we can." Belle said and went to look for the gloves, letting Bae pick out a colour. She also bought several candles from the nuns of the convent before they finally returned home. "can you check for me if your father is home already? I cannot have him see his presents, right?" Bae grinned and wheeled himself inside where he quickly checked the living room and kitchen.

"Papa is not home yet." He said as he wheeled himself to the top of the ramp, reaching for one of Belle's bags.

"You want to hide your presents in your room, or should we keep them in my room until we wrapped them?" Bae pondered about that for a minute before he replied.

"Your room. I do not think papa has ever been in your room. Papa sometimes comes to tuck me in before he goes to bed."

"Oh, does he now?" Belle asked.

"He awoke me sometimes and then pretended to be asleep." Bae proudly said.

"Did you really?" Belle asked with a little gasp. Bae simply smirked before handing the presents back to Belle so she could put them in her room.

"Can we already start to put up some holiday decorations?"

"I do not know where your father keeps the holiday decorations." Belle shook her head. "We however can go and bake gingerbread mans, or anything alike if you want that?"

"That is a good idea as well." Bae instantly said.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Belle said as she went to the kitchen assembling everything so they could make the dough in the dining room. By the time Gold came, Bae was finishing his gingerbread house with the last rounds of sprinkles on the icing.

"It looks like you had a productive day." Gold commented as he noticed the house. He carefully lowered himself on his usual spot at the table.

"We picked out a tree this morning!" Bae happily said. "But Belle did not know where the decorations are."

"I will get them downstairs tomorrow morning, all right?" Gold asked after a moment.

"Are you both hungry?" Belle asked as she came in with a fresh pot of tea.

"Yes, you would not let me have a gingerbread man!" Bae pouted.

"Well, then you would not have been hungry right now. You have to wait another ten minutes before it is ready though."

"can't I help make it go faster?" Bae asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, you can put the cutlery on the table if you like, other than that, I am sure you and your papa can entertain each other."

"I'll do that." Bae agreed as he unlocked his brakes. Belle joined them again ten minutes later, carrying out Gold's and Bae's plate before returning for her own. The remaining of the evening was quiet, and after tomorrow, Belle was sure it would be all cosy as well.

*BRB*

"Smells lovely." Belle commented as she stepped into the kitchen the next morning.

"Would you like some as well?" Gold asked before he scooped an egg with bacon on a slice of bread, adding a slice of French toast as well.

"I do. I shall take this to Baelfire if you want me to." Belle offered and took the plate from the man's hand. Gold gave a small nod before he turned back to the stove, ready to make the next round.

"Good morning, Belle!" Bae chirped as soon as she came in.

"Someone is happy this morning." Belle said with a smile as she put the plate down. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." Bae said before he tucked into his meal. "When are you going to get the tree?"

"After breakfast probably." Belle said, "and speaking if that, I am going to check on your papa. Anything to drink you want me to bring?"

"Do we have orange juice?"

"I can tell you in a minute." Belle said before she returned to the kitchen, almost bumping into Gold.

"Breakfast." Gold said as he did a step back, moving the plate out of the way just in time.

"Thank you." Belle beamed up a smile as she took the plate from him. "I need the orange juice as well." She quickly fetched the carton before bringing it to the dining room, pouring two glasses before she sat down to eat as well.

"Thanks." Bae beamed up a smile before taking a large sip. Gold came in after a few minutes with his own breakfast. Once everyone had finished eating, Belle helped the lord of the house clean up.

"I will take the van to collect the tree."

"And we will get the boxes of decorations ready." Gold agreed. Belle nodded and collected her keys before went to Jorge's farm and collected the tree. Once she returned with the van, she found Gold and Bae had stacked tree boxes on the coffee table.

"Can I get a hand with getting the tree inside? I just need someone to open the door for me." Belle said, and Gold came to aid. In contrast to this morning, he was now wearing a dark blue jumper. With a little bit of effort, she managed to drag the tree from the van all to the living room, right in front of the window, opposite of the wing back chair on the other side of the fireplace.

"Can I help decorate?" Bae asked as soon as Belle had put her coat and mittens in the hallway. When she returned she noticed the radio was on, playing holiday songs in the background instead of the television.

"I am sure you can. We first need to do the lights, but then you can decorate the lower half of the tree with baubles and ornaments."

"Okay." Bae nodded and went to open one of the boxes, getting out the lights, holding them as both adults put them on the branches. A dozen of Christmas songs later Bae and Belle finished hanging the copper and blue ornaments all over the tree. "We must not forget to put the angel on top." Bae could still remember his father lifting him just high enough so he could put it on top of the tree.

"Let's do that first, I think then it is time for lunch. After that we can finish decorating the whole house." Belle carefully got upon the small ladder once again. She took the angel from Gold and placed it on op, smiling as she did so. Bae could not hold himself in and cheered. Belle was about to step down when she made her step too big, and if it were not for Gold to stand next to her, she would have hurt herself.

"I've got you." Gold softly murmured as his hands carefully but strongly held her middle. He carefully guided her back to the floor before letting go of her.

"Thank you." Belle beamed up a smile before she caught Bae smirking in the corner of her eye.

"I will put up some water for tea." Gold quickly excused himself.

"You sneaky little minion!" Belle exclaimed as soon as Gold disappeared behind the kitchen wall. Bae smirked mischievously.

"What did I do? I just have been sitting here."

"I saw your smirk." Belle shook her head. Bae was about to reply but quickly shut it when his father entered with a tea tray. After a quick lunch they continued decorating. Belle could not help but hum along the songs and sometimes do a little dance, baking Bae laugh at the silliness while Gold wondered how she could be so carefree…

It was already dark outside when Belle put the last decoration where it belonged. All the lights softly glowed, delivering every dark corner with some warm light. “Are you happy with the result?” Belle asked as she looked at the boy.

“Yes, I love the lights.” Bae happily said. It looked way cosier than it had the last few years. Alma never liked to decorate for the holidays. Belle let him even hang three stockings on the fireplace.

“That is good to know.” Belle agreed. “Are you coming to set the table with me?” Bae nodded and followed her. Belle had even decorated the dining room with braided pine branches and cones. She had even put up a Christmas themed tablecloth on the table. Bae smirked when he saw it.

“I did not know we still had this!”

“Then it is a good thing I found it at the bottom of one of the boxes.”

“You are the best, Belle!” The boy beamed up, melting Belle’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that if you remove the L from Gold you spell GOD? Whoops… Typo or not??


	14. Chapter 14

Soon enough, probably too soon, it was already Christmas. Bae got more and more excited as his advent calendar became emptier. Even though he did not believe in Santa anymore, getting presents would never cease to excite. It was the twenty-third of the month when Belle decided to move all the presents under the tree. She had several small gifts, from the toolset and a book for Gold. The best present she would give was a drawing a friend of her made. It showed father and son, nicely smiling next to each other. The home did not have a single picture of them, so this would be a nice start. For Bae, she bought a new game for his console as well as a crafting box. She also added a scarf with a hat for Bae that would match with his new gloves.

"Can I add mine too?" Bae asked as soon as he noticed the presents under the tree.

"I put all your presents under the tree already." Belle replied with a little smile.

"Yes, but I also got you a present and kept it a secret." Bae beamed.

"Really?" Belle asked with a little gasp. "Now I cannot wait to find out what you got me." Bae proudly grinned before he turned around and returned after a few minutes with two parcels upon his lap.

"I even got you two presents." Bae said with a grin as he carefully put them upon the pile Belle had created.

"You are making me impatient now."

"Well, you will have to wait like I have to." Belle gave a small pout.

"How about lunch? What would you like to have?"

"Grilled cheese?" Bae asked as he went to follow.

*BRB*

When Belle came into the living room the next morning, she noticed the pile of presents had extended. Now she was certainly curious if Gold had gotten her a present as well. "Are you coming to eat?" Bae's voice chirped, startling her from her thoughts.

"It does smell delicious in here, does it not?" Belle asked as she turned around.

"Tomorrow's breakfast will be even better." Bae beamed. For sure there was a small Christmas tradition Belle did not know about. After having some delicious breakfast, Belle went to clean up her own room and bathroom. After having lunch, she cleaned up her freshly washed clothes. She was about to go to the kitchen when she heard the TV. She expected that Bae was watching some cartoons.

"What are you watching?" Belle asked with a little frown as she walked into the living room, but found Gold watching some kind vintage movie in a foreign language. Gold looked up from where he was nursing a cup of tea.

"Sissi." Gold replied.

"What?" Belle's frown deepened and found subtitles upon the screen. "Can you understand what they are saying?"

"If you join in, you find you might like it as well. Sissi, or Elizabeth as she officially should be known is the girl over there. She becomes the Empress of Austria."

"Really?" Belle asked, slowly sitting down.

"There are two more movies after this as well." Gold informed her, smirking a little behind the rim of his mug. What was it with girls and princesses?

"How did it come you are watching a movie in a language you do not understand?" Belle asked after a while when her concentration got broken by Gold who put the mug down upon the coffee table.

"It is something I grew up with. The women loved these movies, and after so many years, I have grown to appreciate it as well."

"Where did you grow up?" Belle could not help but curiously ask.

"Scotland." Gold replied after a long pause.

"Have you ever been thinking about going back to Scotland?" If on purpose or not, Gold did not reply to the question. They were almost halfway through the second movie when Gold paused it. Belle was about to complain when she noticed it was already dark outside.

"I shall start on dinner." The man slowly got up before going to the kitchen. Belle was quite tempted to just press the play button and continue to watch. It only then dawned upon her that it was the first time she had been alone with Gold in the living room, and she had only spent it staring at the TV. Belle lightly shook her head before she got up as well. After she set the table, she went to see what was keeping Bae occupied.

"What are you doing?" Belle asked as she casually leant against the doorpost and watched the boy for a minute.

"Playing a game." Baelfire quickly looked up for a moment.

"It must be quite interesting to keep you occupied all afternoon.

"Putt-Putt is like really cool. He is the car, and he needs to safe the zoo." Bae beamed up. "I have to help him solve all kinds of puzzles."

"Really?" Belle asked. "You think your zoo can wait till tomorrow to be saved? I think your father is almost done making some delicious dinner." Bae hummed and then went to safe his game. "I am hungry. Do you know what papa is making?"

"I do not, but we will find out soon enough." Belle agreed and went to the dining room with the boy. Gold soon enough joined them with plates full of pasta. All of them eagerly tucked in. Once everyone had enough, Belle helped cleaning up. Once the pot of tea had been filled again with fresh tea, it was time to continue the movie. Bae joined them in the living room as well, watching together with his nanny and father. A quarter through the third movie, Gold decided he was the one to bring Baelfire to bed, this time not pausing the movie.

"All right, Bae. Sweet dreams." She heard Gold softly say before she heard the door close, and Gold's signature walk grew louder. He poured them both another mug of tea. It was well after midnight before the movie had ended. Gold turned off the tv before he gathered the empty mugs and brought them to the kitchen.

"Can I help you, Miss French?" Gold asked as he stepped from the kitchen, finding her hovering in the hallway.

"No, I just wanted to wish you a good night."

"Have yourself a good night as well." The man said with a nod before passing her and after a few steps went upstairs. Belle found she was quite disappointed as she watched the man disappear in the darkness.

*RBR*

"Time to get up Belle!" Baelfire's voice awoke her, far too early, or so it felt. Only when she saw her clock, she noticed it was already nine.

"I'll be right there." She called as she sat up, stretching with a yawn. Belle quickly tidied herself up, washing her face and brushing her hair. After she dressed, she went to find Bae and Gold. The house smelled like fresh-baked bread and coffee.

"There you are!" Bae beamed up a smile as she entered the dining room. "I thought I had to call you again."

"No." Belle chuckled as she sat down. "Although you could have told me everything smelled so good." The table was filled nicely with a large pitcher of orange juice, as well as a teapot and a thermos with assumingly coffee. There was a basket with fresh-boiled eggs and an assortment of jars with bread-toppings were present. After a moment Gold came in, carrying a silver platter, filled with steaming buns of all kinds.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas." Gold greeted before he carefully put the platter down and joined them.

"Merry Christmas." Belle smiled before she grabbed a bun and started eating.

"Can we unpack the presents?" Bae asked once it appeared that the two adults had finished eating as well.

"I will help clean up." Belle offered as she stood and started to stack the dirty dishes. Ten minutes later, the dining room was all clean. "Do you want to hand out the presents, or do I need to?"

"I want to do it." Bae was obviously excited, and that was enough for Belle to be happy already. "First your presents, Belle."

"Thank you." Belle said as she received the two presents. The first present contained a book. Bae had gotten her a nice edition of Edgar Allen Poe with a fabric hardcover.

"I chose this from papa's shop for you. He let me pick out something." In the box, there were two bookstands, one that had a pony upon it, while the other had two doe-eyes sheep.

"Thank you, Baelfire. I love them." Belle said with a big smile as she up the box carefully aside.

"Now it is your turn, papa." Bae announced as he went to give his papa his own presents first. After a few minutes, Gold had a new scarf, as well as four all-new hand-crafted ornaments for in the tree. "Belle also got you three presents." There was the slightest surprise visible on Gold's face before he took the wrapped parcels.

"Well, the larger present is for you both." Belle corrected with a smile. Gold carefully pulled the tapes loose before unwrapping the paper.

"Thank you." Gold said with a sincere nod. "The toolset will be well used."

"You still have one gift to unwrap, papa." Bae said as he placed the last parcel on top of his lap. As careful as he had done with all previous ones, Gold unwrapped the parcel. His face remained passive as he looked at the gift that was in his hands, carefully running his thumb over the wooden frame.

"Belle, I love it." Bae beamed up such a bright smile, it made her heart melt. He had only seen the picture upside down, but he loved it already. "Where are we going to put it, papa?" The man snapped from his thoughts when Bae accidentally bumped into his leg. "Did I hurt you?" The boy asked in alarm.

"Don't worry Bae." Gold gently said. "We will have to find a good spot for it. Although I think you have several presents you need to unwrap as well."

"All right." Baelfire said and went to unwrap his own presents. He ended up with two new games for his console, a crafting kit, a new coat, hat and scarf. Belle was even a little envious on the beautiful volume of Scottish tales Bae got.

"Thank you," Bae said with a bright smile.

The afternoon they put up the picture. After Belle had walked around half the house holding up the picture to see where it should go, they decided that it was best they would hang it above the sofa. The remaining afternoon and evening passed far too quickly.

Belle was about to crawl into bed when she spotted an envelope placed upon her nightstand. She crawled under the blankets before she picked it up, feeling it was quite heavy for just some paper. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Belle,_

_I am not gifted with words, but it is only fair to let you know that I quite enjoy what you are doing for Baelfire. It has been long since I last saw his eyes shine and his cheeks glow. Long I doubted if this was the right choice, but sometimes change can also bring good things, even if it takes some time to adapt to._

_I also must thank you for your kind concerns and easing my pain. I was rather surprised about receiving gifts and must apologise about not getting you any. Included you will find a coupon for you to spend at the local spa at my costs. Furthermore, the key which I added fits upon the cupboard beneath the stairs. I am certain you will find some books to your liking._

_Sincerely,_

_Robert Gold_

Belle looked at the curly handwriting spelling out the man's name, Robert. She would check out the cupboard tomorrow. She put the letter down after laying the key on top of the envelope.

*RBR*

Belle was rather surprised when she came out of her room the next morning, that she found as well as Gold and Baelfire with their coats on, ready to go outside.

"Good morning. Did I miss something?" Belle asked.

"Papa and I are going for a walk!" Gold tucked his new scarf in his coat before he pulled on his gloves.

"You want me to come as well?" Belle asked.

"There is no need for you to come as well. I can imagine you would like to spend some time with your own family as well." Gold casually said.

"If you say so. Just give me a call if you need me to come and collect you."

"Have a nice day, Belle!" Bae said as he and his father left for a walk. As long as Bae could remember, his father would take him to church on boxing day. However, this was the first time they would go on foot. Robert slowly walked, knowing it was a long walk and he certainly did not want to call Belle to come and collect them because he had not managed his energy correctly. Bae easily kept up with him, and it annoyed Gold quite badly that the sidewalk was not quite wide enough for him to walk next to his son without the risk of entanglement, or the need for one of them to walk on the road. The boy absolutely enjoyed all the decorations they encountered on their walk.

It was still freezing, but the sun made the frigid temperatures more bearable. It took them quite a while before they finally arrived at the church. Robert helped his son push himself over the threshold where a serene peace washed over them. They spent a few minutes watching the life-size figures belonging to the birth of Christ. After that Gold sat down on the very last bench, folding his hands and bending his head. Bae quietly looked around. The House of Payer was quite impressive with the giant panels of stained glass that lightened up beautifully because of the sun. The incense still hung heavily in the air, making his nose itch. It was his mother's choice that he had not been baptized. She found it a load of rubbish they would tell, but he knew Papa did not really agree to that. Soon his attention turned back to the statues in the back of the church, for he knew the story behind Christmas, but he still did not understand how the ox and the donkey could keep the baby warm with just their breath.

"Papa?" Bae asked after a while. He was getting bored now, and his papa had not moved even an inch. After a moment Gold sat up and turned a little so he could see his son. "Are you almost finished?" Bae softly asked as he wheeled himself closed.

"You want to go home?"

"When you are finished." Bae nodded. Robert made a small cross before he got up to his feet.

"Let's go home then." The man gently ruffled his boy's hair before he started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the as well as intentional as unintentional long wait for the next chapter. I did not want to post it too early, and yet school has been so busy I barely found the time to write. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know if you did so!  
> Sissi is a traditional Christmas movie for us at home. I come from the Netherlands, living rather close to the German border. (In Austria they speak German) I have been to Austria and Schloss Schönbrunn where Sissi lived. If you ever have the chance to visit, you really should do so.   
> Furthermore, I do hope you will have a nice Christmas/holidays (We are in lockdown, again…) and a Healthy 2021!  
> PS. What would make Belle go and snoop around Gold's belongings?


	15. Chapter 15

Belle spent New Years with Ruby, enjoying herself greatly at a party Granny's organised. January, however, was as boring as it could be. All the decorations were taken down and stored up in the boxes where they would have to stay until December would come along once more.

It was on a Wednesday afternoon in February that Gold came home, limping more than usual. "What's wrong, Papa?" Bae softly asked as the man came into the dining room.

"Nothing is wrong, son." Robert softly said and tried to smile through the pain.

"Belle can make you a bucket. I know that will make it better." Bae happily said, but Gold did not share the same feeling. Today was just not his day. He had bumped his foot on the side of the table which already had hurt like hell. Just with his luck, he grabbed onto a shelf, knocking over a silver decorated jewellery box that by chance landed on his poor foot as well. He had intended to come home a little earlier but found his car door scratched. After making an appointment to get his paint fixed he finally was on his way home. Belle noticed the man barely touched his dinner.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Belle asked as he watched the man limp, almost hop.

"I do not require your assistance." Gold formally replied. "I neither require the bucket, so do not bother." Belle gently caught his elbow.

"What is bothering you?" Belle softly asked. "I want to help, but you have to tell me what is wrong."

"I do not require your assistance, Miss French." The man forcefully insisted and shook off her hand. "Go bother someone else."

"You are barely able to stand on your foot." Belle insisted.

"Have I not been clear enough?" Gold now snapped before he limped to his study as fast as his poor leg could carry him. Belle closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Around nine she helped Baelfire to bed, who also felt a little down after his father's outburst. She decided to leave the man to be, for now.

Then next morning, Belle hoped Robert's leg was better, and his mood had improved, but she had no such luck. She could see the pain on Gold's face once she entered the dining room. It appeared the man was in such pain he could not bear to pull on his shoes. The man had not touched his breakfast or lifted his nose from the newspaper when it was time for Bae to go to school. By the time she returned to the house, Gold was nowhere to be seen. Belle mostly kept to herself, this was her free day and mostly spent it reading her new book. It was after collecting Bae that she could not stand the fool mood of the man any longer. She decided to see if Robert actually had some meds for his leg. It seemed like a good time for him to take them. She would make him do so if she needed. With the man in question in his study, and Bae in his room doing homework, she went up the stairs as softly as she could. Thank the lord for the carpet. She had never actually properly seen the upstairs landing.

There were six identical doors that lined the hallway. Once again there were no pictures or even decorations to be seen. Most of the wooden floor got covered by a Persian rug. Only from watching the rug, she could see that on one place it was more worn out then the others. As she went to feel the doors, she found all of them locked, except two. One of them was the master bedroom. The bed was neatly made, and completely clean. At the top of the stairs, was the second unlocked door which was the room she had been looking for. The bathroom was light and spacious. It had a large walk-in shower and double sink. It was quite obvious that the mirrors above the sink were small cabinets. One of them was empty, presumably, it belonged to Robert's previous wife. The other however was quite filled. From a bottle of cologne and shaving cream to a complete shelf of orange bottles. Taking one out, she went to read the labels. Most of the bottles contained the same prescription, only varying from the date they were collected and got expired. She also found a bottle of aspirins and wondered why the man did not take his pain meds. There had to be a reason he did not take them, right? There were no yellow or red labelling that would warn them not to drive while taking them. After a bit she found a bottle with the meds that were not expired yet. She put the bottle in her pocket. Belle closed the medicine cabinet but startled as Gold's face got reflected in the mirror on the cabinet door. She had not heard him come upstairs. How long had he been standing there, watching her?

"Have I not been clear enough in the beginning that you are not to come up here? How difficult is it do obey such a simple request!" Gold hissed through his teeth. Belle managed to quickly slip out of the bathroom when Robert took a step aside. "How is it that you do not understand the word 'Privacy' for there are things I do not want to share. But Belle… I allowed you to do so because Bae asked me to, but you keep your little hands off my things and leave me the hell alone!" Gold was shouting by now. Belle watched with big eyes. Yes, he was right, but she only tried to help… "Leave me alone." He roared again. "Pack your things and never return." He hissed and advanced upon her. Belle almost fell backwards from the stairs, was it not that she was quick enough to grab the balustrade.

"I was only trying…"

"Out!" Gold roared again before Belle could even finish. "Go now and leave!"

"Belle?" Bae softly asked once she was downstairs, looking with big eyes at the stairs.

"I am very sorry Bae." Belle said, trying not to break in front of the boy. "Be good for your papa, right?" Not that the needed to be told. She gently ran her fingers one last time to his curls before she hurried to her bedroom and went to stuff everything inside her two bags. Fifteen minutes later, she kind of managed to get everything in both bags. Once she got her beaten up car out of the garage, she put the keys and credit card down at the side of the door. Half blinded by tears, she drove off.

*BRB*

Once Belle was out of his sight, Gold took a deep breath, feeling himself shake. He made it into the bathroom and took the bottle of pills from the cabinet before sliding down to sit on the tiled floor. The pain meds he never took for his ankle, to remind him he deserved the pain. To remind him it was his fault Milah was dead, and Bae would never be able to play with his friends like he used to. It was almost dark and had been raining so badly… He had known he should not have gone up on the road to drive home. His marriage with Milah was not happy, but they tried to make it work, for his sweet little boy. 'Go and drive the speed limit, you little wimp. How is it that you ever managed to get your driver's licence?' Milah complained from the passenger's seat. She had quite a few drinks… Gold sped up, but the window wipers could not keep up with the amount of water that was falling from heaven. By the time he saw the bend in the road, it was already too late… The tires skipped as he tried to break, it probably only made things worse…

Gold opened the bottle of pills and shook about half of the full jar upon his hand. How great it would be to be numb. To have the pain finally stop…

'Do it. Do it now, you coward, a simple painless escape!' One figure said in a sing-a-song voice, dressed like the imp.

'But what about Bae? You cannot leave him alone? He needs his father; you cannot let him go orphaned.' Spinner Rumple softly whimpered.

'He has been trying for long enough now, don't you think he deserves it?'

'Look at how much Belle made your boy smile? Certainly, that must make you feel better?' Spinner Rumple countered. No, his boy was way too precious to get ruined by the orphanage. It took all his self-control to put all the pills back in the orange container before he recapped it and tossed it through the bathroom. He would not run like his papa did so many years ago… Only then he noticed that there were tears, thick hot salty droplets on his cheeks coming way to fast. The man stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to muffle the sobs that shook his whole frame. He allowed himself to cry, just this once… Gold had no idea how long he had been curled up on the bathroom floor when he heard Bae call for him. Slowly, he climbed back to his feet, his butt numb from sitting on the tile floor for so long. He washed his face and rightened his clothes before he slowly made it downstairs.

"What did Belle do to make you so angry?" Bae quietly asked as soon as he saw his father.

"I am sorry if I gave you a scare, Bae." Gold said and limped over to his son to give him a tad awkward hug to both of their positions. Bae let out a shuddery breath as he felt his father's finger's go through his curls, tugging lightly on the strands.

"Can we cuddle?" Bae softly requested. Not long after the accident, he had often asked his father to cuddle him, wanting to seek the comfort of his only remaining parent. At some point he just stopped asking, knowing he would be refused again, claiming it might hurt him. It did hurt him, but not on the way he was supposed to hurt. Gold looked at his son for a moment, before he gave him a small nod.

"If you want to." He nodded and walked to the living room where he helped the boy out of his wheelchair before sitting down. Bae instantly curled up as much as he could against his father, watching as his legs lifelessly lay on the other seat of the sofa. Robert wrapped his arms around his boy, tightly holding him in his lap, wondering how he could have endured to not hold his son close for such a long time. Gold buried his nose in the dark curls of his son, loving how they smelled like honey. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to keep all his emotions behind the wall he had built, not letting the dam break for a second time that day.

"Papa, too tight." Bae said as he squirmed a little. The boy beamed up a smile before snuggling back in his chest. The boy silently cried for a while, as he got flooded with warmth and the feeling of being protected overwhelmed him. Too long he had gone without and knew he did not want to go without ever again.

"I am sorry, Bae." Robert softly said. Not just for cuddling too tightly, but for everything else he had done wrong in the hopes of being a better parent. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I will, but you need to remember a few things for me." Bae thoughtfully replied.

"Anything for my Baelfire…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was bound to happen sooner or later.   
> I really would love to hear your thoughts or suggestions you might have! I really appreciate them!  
> It usually first has to get worse before it will get better... Promise!


	16. Chapter 16

"Good day, Mr. Gold, can I help you?" Ruby asked, rather surprised the man came in. He had only been here last week to collect the rent, so he basically had no reason to be in here.

"I would like to order some fries and hamburgers to take home."

"Coming right up." Ruby nodded and Gold impatiently waited until his order was finally finished. He threw a bill of 20 upon the counter, not waiting for the change before going home with dinner.  Ruby took the money and shrugged to herself. It was a rather generous tip after all.

"Baelfire?" Robert called once he stepped inside. His boy had spent his afternoon all alone.

"Papa!" Bae happily greeted as he came rolling from his room. "I just finished my homework."

"I brought some dinner, so go wash up." He told his son as he put his coat on a peg.

"Okay." Bae chirped and entered the dining room as Robert put the Styrofoam containers upon the table. "Granny's? what is the special occasion?"

"I thought you would like it, and I did not feel like cooking today." Robert ruffled his son's curls before he sat down. "Now eat up."

"Yes, papa." Bae nodded and went to eat.

Gold managed to spend more time with Bae as he asked, but that unfortunately only lasted for a week or two…

*RBR*

"Belle!" Ruby called when her friend entered several weeks later. "What is going on with Gold? He comes here almost every evening to get dinner." Ruby asked after she practically dragged the other woman to the back of the diner.  Usually, the man would come like twice a year to get food.  Belle shrugged after giving Ruby a hug.

"I have not seen him for almost a month now." She replied.

"How is that? What did I miss?" Ruby asked with a gasp, giving Belle a little shake. " Why didn't you tell me? Moreover,  why did you not call me once to go for a drink!" 

"I went upstairs when he told me I could not. He shouted at me, telling me to go home and never return." Belle gave another shrug. "I hope Bae is doing well. Can you get me a scone and a muffin? I need to leave in a bit for a job interview. We will go to drink sometimes soon. " 

"I am taking you for a drink this Saturday, no turning back." Ruby said before she walked back to the counter to give Belle what she asked for.

“Can you please add a large green tea?”

“Sure.” Ruby replied. Belle waved at Granny, hoping she did not need to explain the whole situation again. “Good luck.” Ruby said as she put a paper bag and a to-go cup on the counter.

“Thanks!” Belle said after she paid and took her breakfast before jumping in her car.

It was a little after eight on Saturday evening when the bell rang. “Who thinks of ringing the bell now?” Maurice grumbled, but made no move to get up and open the door.

“Ruby?” Belle asked after she opened the door. Ruby was all dressed up, or rather trying to wear as little clothes as she could without giving anything away.

“I told you I was going to take you for some drinks!” Ruby said. “Why are you not dressed yet?” She asked, pushing herself past Belle before dragging her upstairs. Once she found Belle’s room, she dug into her closet, trying to find something suitable to wear for her friend.

“Ruby!” Belle whined; it was rather uncalled for the sudden intrusion. The girl dressed in red paid no heed to the whines.

“This should do just fine.” Ruby called after a few minutes, pulling out a dark blue lace dress. “What are you waiting for, pull it on!” She said and pushed the dress in her hands before finding her bag with make-up and going through it, looking for everything Belle had, and whatever she might need. Ruby already quite enjoyed herself, doing Belle’s make-up, chatting about everything and nothing.

“Go and put on your heels, then we can finally go!” Ruby said, handing her the biggest heels she could find.

“I don’t know, Ruby.” Belle said as she looked at the shoes. “I have not worn them since my graduation.”

“It is just like riding a bike, promise.” Ruby tried. Belle shook her head and pulled on her heels, making Ruby cheer. “Tonight will be so much fun!” She almost dragged Belle all up to the Rabbit Hole. Belle would never admit it, but she did have a real good time with Ruby, having a few glasses of sweet white wine too many. For the first time in months, she had a careless night, dancing on bare feet with Ruby when no other man wanted to dance with her.

*RBR* 

"I am sorry Bae." Gold said when he arrived an hour late at the schoolyard to pick up his son. For some reason, he managed to fall asleep over trying to fix a small locket. He had probably slept for three hours straight until he awoke with a start. When he had checked the time, he found it was almost four and rushed to Baelfire.

"It's okay, Mrs Blanchard let me do my homework in the classroom." Bae said as he rolled himself up to the van.

"That is very kind of her." Robert replied as he strapped in his son before driving home. "I need to go close up the shop before I do anything else. Will you be all right for a little bit?" Gold opened the door so his son could get inside.

"I will be all right, papa. Don't worry." Bae assured and waved at his father as he returned to the van. Three-quarters of an hour later, the man pulled up the driveway once again, bringing dinner as well.

"I am home, Bae. I brought dinner as well, so come to eat." The man called as he went to the dining room. Bae joined him after a minute and wheeled himself into place.

"I can help with the laundry and do the dishes." Bae offered when his father sat down, looking beat up.

"You do not need to help, Bae." Gold softly said after a deep sigh, reaching to pat his son's hand. "Go and eat." Bae looked at the Styrofoam container, containing fries and a hamburger.

"I don't want to eat Granny's again." Bae softly said. "It is not special anymore." Robert looked at his son, but he had no appetite himself.

"I will go and see if we have anything else to eat." He said after a moment. By luck, he found a can of soup and went to heat it. He really needed to free up some time to get groceries tomorrow…

Gold did his very best to keep up with everything that came along in daily life. His Cadillac did not come out of the garage anymore, and the shop opened up an hour later and closed thirty minutes earlier. The floor slowly got dirty, even so, that the carpet had dirt marks upon it and the dirty dishes were piled too high on the counter. He was busy with his paperwork  often  until deep in the night, and rarely he got more than four hours sleep a night.

"Papa…" Bae begged on the Sunday afternoon after Gold finally came to the living room from his study. The man's clothes were rumpled and his hair slightly dishevelled. Even his tie had a big stain upon it.

"Yes, Bae?" Robert asked as he collapsed on the sofa.

"Can we please get Belle back? I miss her."

"Bae…" The man tiredly sighed. "I am sure she does not want to come back here after what I said."

"Can't we still go and ask, please…" Gold deeply sighed before he got back onto his feet and got out the van.  Anything for his son, right?  He strapped Bae in the van, not even properly watching his speed as they sped toward the Game of Thorns. 

"Please take me out! I want to see Belle as well." Bae complained when Robert parked on the side of the road. He got his son out of the van before he walked up to the store, knocking.

"We are closed." Maurice called when he heard a knock on the door of his shop.

"I have not come here for your shop or the rent for that matter ." Gold said. "I need to speak to Belle." 

"You!" Maurice accused as he noticed it was Gold and came out of his shop . "My daughter does not want to see you, you monster!" 

"Please, I want to see Belle." Baelfire tried.

"Father?" Belle asked confused before she noticed both of them outside.

"Belle." Gold called. Belle noticed he looked rather awful. He was pale with big dark bags under his eyes, his hair without its usual floof.

"What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"I came to apologize. I-I knew I was rude when I should not have been."

"And why do you think anything would be different now?" Belle asked as she stepped outside. "You pushed me away about every single time I tried to help!" Belle angrily said.

"You don't understand…"

"Not understand! How am I to understand when you do not tell me a single thing and run when I am too close to get to know you!" Belle burst out. "You acted as if you did not want me there at all and now that it has some too hard you return… You are just a pathetic man. In trying to protect yourself and bottle everything up, you hurt every single one around you!" Gold grew pale during Belle's tirade, his breath wheezing. She, however, was not wrong.

"Belle?" Bae carefully asked. "Please don't be angry."

"I am sorry Baelfire. I would love to return for you, but I won't as long as your father keeps being stubborn." Belle said with sympathy before she turned around, while Maurice watched Gold with a smug smile.

"Not so scary anymore, are you now, Gold." Maurice mocked and paid no heed at the pained look that washed over the man's face, his right hand letting go of his cane to hold his heart. His cane hit the pavement with a thud.

"Belle." He gasped before his legs collapsed from beneath him, damaging his leather shoes and trousers. Belle did not turn, not wanting to see the man she supposed to pity.

"Belle?!" Bae's panicked voice made her turn and her eyes instantly fell upon the motionless form of Gold on the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the cliffhanger!  
> I am not nearly done with this story, so no worries.  
> Please let me know if you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

Belle rushed forward, turning the man on his back before checking him over. Cardiac arrest… "Call 911!" Belle shouted as she started CPR.

"You want me to help him?" Maurice scoffed; Bae had no phone of himself yet.

"Father!" Belle angrily said and looked up for a moment before continuing the heart massage. Obviously, Maurice did not want to have his daughter against him as well, so he called after a long moment.

~Eobert was breathing very poorly but he was alive by the time the Ambulance arrived. The two paramedics checked over the man and connected him with the portable heart monitor before loading him onto the stretcher. Gold was completely dazed, barely correctly responding to questions that the paramedics asked. Once he was in the Ambulance, the paramedics also provided him with an oxygen mask.

"Belle?" Bae's terrified voice snapped her from her daze as the sirens of the ambulance got lost in the distance. Belle turned around and looked at the boy with sympathy.

"Your papa will be all right." Belle soothed and took a handkerchief and gave it to Bae. "I will come and take care of you until your papa is all well again." She promised and tried to soothe Bae who was now crying inconsolably. "Let's go home." Belle said and got the boy back into the van. Belle was unpleasantly surprised when she found the house all dishevelled. That could wait until tomorrow. She pushed the boy over to the sofa before she got Bae out of his wheelchair. Belle sat down with him on her lap, cuddling him close, knowing that was what the boy needed right now. Bae hid his face in the crook of Belle's neck, listening to the nonsense Belle whispered in his ear.

"There you go." Belle gently said when Baelfire finished crying, still sniffling a little. She gently kissed his brow, still rubbing his back. "How about a cup of honey tea?" Belle proposed and gently wiped away his tears.

"Don' want anything." Bae hiccupped and tried to snuggle back to Belle. Belle softly hummed and continued to cuddle with Bae, combing her fingers through the curls. Belle did not know how long she sat with Baelfire, but eventually noticed the boy was on the verge of falling asleep upon her.

"Let's get you to bed so you can properly sleep." Belle softly murmured in his ear before she got up, carrying the boy to bed. With practised ease, she undressed the boy and dressed him in his PJ's before tucking him in. "Try and sleep a bit, everything will be well." She assured Bae and gently stroked his cheek, sitting with him until he had fallen asleep. She went to her room on the other side of the hall. The room looked untouched since she set foot in there the last time. She undressed and crawled beneath the sheets. She would have to get some clean clothes tomorrow, she mused. With her mind going a hundred miles an hour, had a hard time to fall asleep. The room was dusty, and it probably was still the same sheets as when she had left. She was about to drift off as an odd noise reached her. Belle got up and dressed before she entered Bae's room. She found the boy trying to muffle his cries in his pillow. Belle kneeled next to the bed and gently carded her fingers through the curls. Bae looked up in alarm when he felt something touch him but continued to cry when he realised that it was Belle, making it all too real again. Belle just patiently soothed the boy until he fell asleep again, thirty minutes later. She returned to her room and tried to fall back to sleep again, this time luckily a lot quicker than earlier that night. Belle awoke by a voice calling her name. After a moment, she crawled out of bed and went to check on Baelfire, who obviously was calling for her.

"Where is my wheelchair?" The boy asked a little confused. "I pushed the button of the buzzer, but you did not come…"

"The living room." Belle said and quickly got the wheelchair. "I am sorry Bae, I forgot to check it, I am sure I will find it later today." She helped the boy clean up and dress. "I will get you something from Granny's." She called over her shoulder as she found them out of groceries. Bae put on his coat and shoes and was still halfway when Belle pushed him out of the door where the van still stood parked in front of the door. Belle strapped the boy in before she drove to Granny's where she had two tea to-go and two scones. She handed the paper bag with scones to Bae and the Styrofoam cup with tea.

"Are you not hungry, Belle?" Bae asked as he noticed there were but two scones.

"I will eat when I get back to the house." Belle promised. "Let's get you to your class." Belle helped Bae out of the van.

"Belle?" Mary Margaret asked a little surprised as she walked in behind Baelfire.

"Good morning." Belle greeted and quietly explained what happened last night. She would have let the boy stay home if she did not have a million things to do around the house. Besides, school should serve as an excellent distraction for the boy.

"Oh, good lord." Mary Margaret said with a gasp. "I will keep an extra good eye upon him, making sure we will distract him as much as we can." She promised.

"I will be back at three to come and pick you up." Belle promised as she spoke to Bae, who gave him a small nod. She gently ruffled the boy's hair before she went shopping for groceries. After Belle filled the pantry and fridge, she went to clean up the kitchen and do the laundry at once. After she had her lunch, she went upstairs to Gold's room. The bed was unmade, and several pieces of clothes were scattered around. She found Bae's buzzer on his nightstand. Belle packed a bag with some clean underwear and the only set of clean pyjamas for Gold. Tucked away under the side of the bed, she found a pair of slippers. She also quickly filled a toiletry bag before she went downstairs and put the buzzer in her room. Throwing the bag on the passenger seat of the van, she drove to her father to get some clothes for herself. By the time she had packed her bag and managed to free herself from her father, it was time to get Baelfire.

"There is she is." Belle heard Mary Margaret say as she was waiting with Bae on the schoolyard.

"Have you been waiting long?" Belle asked as she walked up to them.

"Just a few minutes." The teacher smiled. "See you tomorrow, Bae." Bae gave a short wave at his teacher as she went back inside.

"Can we go and see papa?" Bae asked as soon as they were alone. She could see his eyes were a little red.

"I have brought over a bag with some clothes for him, we can drop that off." Belle nodded as she strapped the boy in. Baelfire nodded and stayed silent the whole ride. Belle gave Baelfire the bag once she got the boy out of the van. They were just outside a large building that was obviously the hospital. The smell of disinfection agent penetrated their noses as they went inside and took the elevator to the landing with heart monitoring.

"We are here for Robert Gold." Belle told the nurse at the station. With a small nod, the nurse stood and brought them over to a small private room at the back of the hallway.

"Thirty minutes." The nurse told them before she opened the door, letting them both in.

Gold was asleep on the bed; several tubes and wires were attached to him like the heart monitor and IV drip. Belle cringed at the idea that he was intubated. Baelfire turned around to look at Belle.

"Is papa going to be okay?" Bae asked his voice thick of tears that spilled over his cheek when he blinked.

"Your papa is going to be okay." Belle said with all the confidence she could muster. "It might look bad right now, but your papa is strong, and he has you to which he has to return to. Go and tell him about your day, I am sure he would like to hear your stories." Belle encouraged as she took the bag from Bae's lap and put it in the small closet. Through his tears, Bae told his father about his day, which was somehow a little special since more kids from his class wanted to play with him. Belle let the boy, staying close, but Gold did not stir once during the thirty minutes they were there.

"Let's go home Bae." Belle softly said when the thirty minutes had passed. "We can visit tomorrow after school again. We can bring one of your books, and then you can read to him, hmm?"

"Yes, Belle." Bae obediently said, drying his face with his sleeve.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Belle asked as she started to push Bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear if you have ideas about what you would like to see our family do.  
> Loads of cuddles are coming up soon enough!  
> Thank you for your thoughts!


	18. Chapter 18

Belle tried to cook all of Bae's favourite dishes in the hope to enlarge the boy's appetite. She took the whole week before she had completely cleaned the house, even the upper floor. three doors were locked, and she left them, they were not used anyway, probably. She also made sure to go to the shop, hanging a little note on the inside of the door informing the possible visitors that they were closed because of some personal circumstances. After two days, the doctors removed the tube from Gold's mouth, even if he got still assisted by the nasal cannula. They visited every day after school, staying for thirty minutes as Bae told his father about his day, and read to him.

It was Thursday afternoon that Baelfire and Belle finally got some first signs of life from the man.

The first thing Gold saw was the pretty face of his son, floating into view. The second thing he saw, was the even more beautiful face of Belle, softly smiling at him. Both of their voices blurred together for a moment, not enabling him to understand either of them. What drew his attention was the firm grip of his son's hand, holding his left. It took all his willpower to move his fingers, squeezing Bae's hand softly.

"Bae…" Gold rasped, willing his eyes to focus upon his boy. His throat was raw and sore. Bae gently squeezed his hand again and after a moment he noticed his son was crying. Where was he? What had happened? Why was his son upset? What on earth was stuck to his nose?

Closing his eyes, he shakily raised his right hand to his face, feeling a piece of itchy tape on top of his nose, and something hard inside of it. Robert opened his eyes when someone pulled his hand away from his face, preventing him from getting rid of the uncomfortable tubes.

"You should not touch that." Belle's voice softly chided, holding his right hand in her own. He blinked a couple of times, trying to make sense of everything. Belle then reached to push on the button to call a nurse. After a moment, a young male appeared at the door. "Can he have a little water?" Belle asked when he sent her a questioning look when he noticed no one was in distress. With a small nod, the young man disappeared again and returned after a minute carrying a glass with a straw.

"Here you go. Anything else that needs attention?"

"No, thanks." Belle said. She gently placed Gold's hand back on his stomach before picking up the glass. "Robert." She softly called and waited a moment until she had gained his attention. "Take a small sip." Belle instructed as she gently pushed the straw against his lips, prompting him to open his mouth. He did so and after a few small sips, he sighed and turned away from the straw. The few sips quite relieved the sore feeling in his throat.

"Good job, papa." Baelfire encouraged, giving his father a watery smile. He wished he could stroke the tears away and run his fingers through his son's curls, but his energy was quickly draining.

"Bae…" Robert softly said. He wanted to tell his son everything would be all right and that there was no need for tears, but he could not bring himself to say another word. Instead, he gently squeezed his son's hand, mustering a tiny smile.

"It is time for us to go home, we will come back tomorrow." Belle said, knowing Gold would be asleep in the next couple of minutes anyway.

"I will go and miss you, papa." Bae softly said and lifted his father's hand to cuddle it against his damp cheek. After a moment he gently tucked his fathers hand underneath the blanket. "We will come back tomorrow to visit." Bae promised before unlocking the brakes. Belle ruffled Bae's hair before letting him pass to the hallway. Just before Belle closed the door behind her, she saw Gold's eyes flutter closed.

"Now go and think about what you want to eat tonight." Belle said to the boy as they walked back to the van.

*RBR* 

When Belle and Bae entered Gold's room on Saturday afternoon, Gold was sitting up, supported by the raised bed. "Papa!" Bae happily said, beaming up a bright smile.

"Good afternoon, Baelfire, Belle." Robert greeted, removing the headphones and turning off the tv. Belle gave him a little smile, glad to see him sitting up. He had also gained a little of his colour back and they had removed the nasogastric tube.

"You are looking better." Belle commented as he went to put some clean clothes in the cabinet.

"I am feeling a lot better." Robert agreed and reached to stroke his son's cheek.

"I will go and speak with your doctor to see when you can come home." Belle said before she went to look for the doctor. Thank the Lord that Doctor Whale did not treat Gold. "Dr. Jekyll." Belle read on the door before she knocked after some directions of the nurse at the nurse station.

"Enter!" The voice on the other side of the door called. Belle was a little surprised to have a doctor working on a weekend, but she guessed at least one of them had to be present if something happened.

"What can I do for you?" The man asked. He was around Belle's age, maybe a few years older. Short dark blonde hair, blue eyes and a three-day beard greeted her sight.

"I had hoped you could tell me when I could expect Mr. Gold to be released." Belle formally said.

"Are you a family member or a close relative?" The man asked as he started to type and search through the files on his PC.

"I am the nanny of his son, and I will also serve as help when he returns home."

"I need Mr. Gold's consent before I can let you read his file, unfortunately." Dr. Jekyll said as he turned and shuffled through a drawer before pulling out a form, clipping it to a clipboard.

"Then I hopefully will be right back." Belle said and took the clipping board and the pen the man offered her before returning to the room. Belle smiled as Bae's happy chatter reached her ears. As she entered, Robert looked up, slightly curious.

"I need you to sign this form before they can tell me anything." Belle explained and held out the clipboard. Gold nodded and quietly read the form.

"Something to write with?" Gold asked as he raised his eyebrow. Belle handed him the pen and watched as Robert signed the form.

"Thank you." Belle said as she took the things back and returned to the office. After Dr. Jekyll checked over the form he went to get the file from the storage room they were still required to keep.

"Here you go, Miss French." Dr. Jekyll said and handed her the file. "You are welcome to stay here."

"Thank you." Belle nodded and settled to read upon Gold's history. He had quite a clean history, only with minor incidents until the car crash. "So, what is the diagnosis for Mr. Gold?" She asked and handed the file back.

"The surgeon opened a clogged artery which caused the problem; he treated three more arteries that had nearly slipped closed. He will need to take several different drugs to lower his cholesterol and blood pressure. When he keeps stable, he will be able to come home Wednesday, and otherwise hopefully before the weekend. Then we will also discuss follow-up appointments with me, a dietitian and physical therapist."

"That won't be a problem." Belle nodded.

"You are aware that Mr. Gold will not be allowed to drive a car for a month when he leaves the hospital? We will see at his first appointment if he will be cleared to do so." Belle nodded.

"That won't be a problem for me." She gave the man a little smile. "Thank you for your time." She shook his hand before returning to Gold's room.

"When can papa come home?" Bae asked when Belle joined them again. Gold looked quite worn out by now, but he mustered up a content smile.

"Next week hopefully. Is there anything we need to bring when we come to visit tomorrow?"

"I do not believe so. I am happy you came to visit." Robert said with a nod and a little smile.

*RBR*

Thursday morning Belle spent the whole morning with Robert, going to several different appointments, from him seeing a physical therapist who did several tests, to getting a complex list of things they should and should not eat from the dietitian. Around noon Belle returned home to ready the last things before Gold could come home that afternoon. After picking up Bae from school, she went to the hospital to bring his father home as well.

"Where are we going?" Bae asked as Belle did not walk to the elevator.

"We are going to pick up some meds for your papa first." Belle explained and got out a note from her purse, handing it to the person behind the counter when it was her turn. She soon returned with five of the orange cases with drugs and a small spray bottle.

"That is a lot." Bae quietly commented as he watched Belle put them in her purse.

"Well, they will go and make sure the chance of his happening will be as little as possible." Belle said and turned to the entrance to pick up a wheelchair.

"But papa never takes his pain medicine." Bae frowned a little, following behind Belle as they went to the elevator.

"Well, these he has to take, and if he does not, I will make sure he will." Belle promised. Gold was not that stupid, was he? Bae nodded, content with the answer he got from Belle. "Your chariot has arrived." Belle said with a smile as she entered the hospital room. Robert on the other hand did not look that pleased. He was rather pleased to go home but really hoped Belle had brought a change of clothes as he asked. He was currently dressed in his own dark blue jumper with some kind of gray sweatpants and his slippers.

"What is wrong, papa. Are you still feeling ill?" Bae asked, noticing the look on his father's face.

"I am okay, Bae. I had just hoped you would have brought some other clothes for me." He explained, looking from his son to Belle.

"You will be fine like this. I only brought your coat; it is still quite chilly outside." Belle told him as she quickly emptied out the cabinet and hung the bag on the back of Bae's wheelchair. "Now, hop in." She said as she motioned to the other wheelchair she parked next to the bed. Robert looked at it sceptically for a moment, but it did not appear Belle brought his cane. He was certainly not going to take the medical aluminium cane back home. Belle gently supported his elbow as he stood and lowered himself in the wheelchair.

"Time to go home." Bae happily cheered before he wheeled himself from the room as Belle pushed Robert behind his son.

"Bae, would you mind to wait a moment?" Belle asked as she wheeled Gold up to the passenger's side of the van before unlocking it. She helped him in the passenger’s side before bringing the wheelchair back to where it belonged. Then it was time for Bae to get strapped into the van. "You will be as right as rain soon enough." Belle said as she gently squeezed his knee, seeing the downcast look. Robert did not reply, making Belle hope the man would not get depressed. After a short quiet ride, they were home again. Gold patiently waited for Belle knowing he needed his cane.

"Let's get you inside as well." Belle promised as she wrapped her arm around his middle, gently pushing him against her. She lowered him on the sofa as soon as they were inside. “Anything I can provide for you?”

“My cane?” Gold asked, looking up at Belle.

“I will start my homework.” Bae said after a moment.

“That is very smart of you, Bae.” Belle praised and went to get Robert’s cane, handing it to him. “Want me to get you a book?” Belle offered.

“Thank you for taking care of Baelfire.” Gold nodded as he accepted the book.

“That was the least thing I could do.” Belle gave him a little smile. “I must admit that I started to miss your boy.” Robert raised his eyebrow a little, not sure what to make of that comment. “I am going to cook now; I call you when it is ready.” Belle said. The meal was rather bland, with lots of steamed greens, boiled potatoes and a small piece of chicken. For the first time in two months, they ate with three once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does no one have any suggestions? :( Anything is welcome!  
> It will take me a while to come up with something, so it probably will be some time before I'll update again.  
> Thanks for sharing your thoughts :D


End file.
